Tale of Time
by HunterofArtemis1812
Summary: Lucy never fit in well with the people around her. She felt alone in her world. Then one day, that all changed when she was swept away and transported to a world she'd only dreamed of visiting. But how will she handle living in a world where the Doctor exists?
1. The Lazarus Experiment 1

A/N

Hello readers! Welcome to Tale of Time. I've been planning this story for a while now, but it's only just fully come together recently. I'm planning for this to be a three book series with possible one shots along the way. For updates I'm planning on posting 1 to 2 chapters a week depending on how busy I am.

Disclaimer: I know this idea has been used before by other writers so I won't take credit for the idea of jumping around the Doctor's Timeline. I do not own Doctor Who or any other characters from Doctor Who. I only own my plot, ideas and oc's.

Hope you enjoy!

\- Artemis

Lucy was sitting in a corner at her local library. She always loved going there. It was her favourite place to go when she wasn't at home watching one of her favourite shows, Doctor Who. It made her feel calm and safe being surrounded by books. There was one particular corner that was hidden away where she could sit between the shelves and read for hours without anyone disturbing her.

Today was one of those days where it felt like the whole world was against her. She felt like she couldn't do anything right and couldn't concentrate on anything. And seeing as Doctor Who wasn't airing at the moment, Lucy had decided to come to the library to take her mind of the world and lose herself in the pages of a book.

After hours of reading, Lucy was brought out her own little world by someone whispering in her ear.

 _Lucy._

Lucy looked around to try and find the source of the whispering, but she couldn't see anyone, so she dismissed it and settled back into her book.

 _Lucy._

Lucy glanced back up and put her book down again. "Hello?" she whispered, wondering if someone was messing with her. When she received no reply, Lucy started to slowly edge her way to the end of the aisle.

When she reached the end, Lucy's mind was spinning with unease and anxiousness. She called again, "Hello?" a little louder than the first time, but there was still no reply.

"This isn't funny, who ever you are," Lucy tucked her long wavy chestnut hair behind her ear before she peeked round the side of the shelf. She furrowed her brows and stepped when she saw no one there and looked down the next few aisles, but found nothing.

Thinking that she had imagined the whole thing, Lucy shook her head slightly and turned back down the aisle to go back to her reading when she saw a small glow emitting from where she had sitting. At first she thought it was a small light, but as she moved closer she saw that the light was hovering just in front of the wall. As she watched, the warm light grew and grew until she couldn't see the wall anymore, just one big smidge of brightness. Lucy contemplated calling for a clerk, but something stopped her. A feeling in her gut pulled her towards her light.

So every so slowly, Lucy inched her way cautiously back to her nook and stopped before the light. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand to touch the light. Lucy gasped as a warm tingly feeling made its way up her arm as she made contact with the light. She quickly pulled her arm away at the shock of it and looked around to see if anyone had heard her. She slowly turned back around to face the light and stood there for a moment staring the strange phenomenon.

Lucy bit her lip and looked down at her hand. She looked back up and after pausing for a moment, slowly reached her arm out again to caress the strange light. This time she didn't pull her arm away, and out of curiosity took a step closer to the light so that her whole arm was in the light. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into the light and the world around her fell away until only thing surrounding her was the light.

…

Lucy's vision was filled with bright light. She stumbled forward as it faded and blinked rapidly to get her eyes to focus. When they did, she found herself in a large room with a domed glass ceiling and in the centre of the room was a large white machine with wires and computers spread out around the room. Milling around the room were elegantly dressed people milling around. Lucy couldn't help but feel horribly underdressed in her oversized cream sweater and black leggings.

She was looking at a familiar looking logo on the of the walls when someone bumped into her and made her stumble forward. Someone grabbed her before she could fall and started apologising profusely as she turned around.

"Lucy!" cried the man in front of her. David Tennant stood in front of her in a black tux with the biggest smile on his face.

"When did you get here?" he asked her.

Lucy stared with wide eyes in shock at the man before her as she barely registered what he had said. He repeated the question again before Lucy shook her head slightly and stuttered, "Umm, wha..what do you mean?"

"I mean when did you arrive here? I was wondering if you'd show up. You're never gone for long," He replied happily.

"I...I. Where am I? How did I get here?" Lucy asked wearily, still not understanding quite where she was.

"This is Lazarus' laboratory. He just zapped himself with this sonic micro-field manipulator and... " He trailed off as he saw how confused Lucy was. He bent down slowly and looked at Lucy closely, making her feeling a bit uncomfortable and making her avert her eyes.

Slowly, David asked wearily, "Lucy. Do you know who I am?"

"Um," Lucy swallowed and started playing with her fingers nervously, "David Tennant," Lucy said shakily after a short pause.

"Who's _David Tennant_? He asked, making a funny face. Lucy looked at him in confusion before she froze as he said, "I'm the Doctor,"

Lucy looked at the Doctor in disbelief before someone behind him caught her eye. Martha Jones standing slightly behind the Doctor, looking exactly the same as she had in the show. Lucy reeled and spun around, going back to examine the room again. It looked just like it did in the show. The stone floor, the glass roof. Everything.

"No. It can't be," Lucy whispered to herself, "This is a dream," She turned back to the Doctor and said, "This is a dream isn't. It has to be..."

"No it isn't," Martha said confused as she stepped forward. She turned to the Doctor and asked, "What is she talking about?"

The Doctor turned to Martha and said, "I don't think she's met us before. I think," the Doctor paused and took in a deep breath. "I think this is her meeting me for the first time time,"

The Doctor turned away from Martha's confused face to look back at Lucy sadly before saying, "Come on. I'll explain everything later. We should go and do those tests on Lazarus,"

Lucy nervously followed the Doctor and Martha up to one of the labs. All the while nervously fiddling with her fingers and thinking over the situation. She must be in a dream. That was the only explanation for it. The Doctor isn't real. He's a made up story for television. Lucy had had Doctor Who dreams before, but nothing as real as this. She sighed as she thought that she would just have to play along until she woke up.

The Doctor stopped and peeked into a room to check it was empty before gesturing for the two women to enter. Martha went in first and as Lucy followed, the Doctor placed his hand on her lower back to guide her inside. Lucy tensed up at the contact and the Doctor immediately took his hand away as he felt her tense and swiftly apologised. Lucy waved it off but the Doctor glanced at her worriedly before gesturing for her to sit on a stool beside one of the lab benches.

After making sure Lucy was comfortable, the Doctor hurried about gathering equipment to test Lazarus' DNA. After taking a swab of Martha's hand from where Lazarus had kissed if earlier, the Doctor inserted the sample and brought up an image of Lazarus' DNA on a computer screen.

After studying the same for a while, the Doctor mumbled, "Amazing" as he studied the DNA strand on the screen.

"What," Martha asked confused without looking up from the screen as she leaned lazily on the bench.

"Lazarus's DNA," The Doctor said matter of factly as he leaned on the table.

Martha sighed as she looked on at the screen, "I can't see anything different."

"Look at it!" The Doctor said annoyed.

"Keep watching," Lucy mumbled to herself as she sat rubbing her chest at the aching feeling she had.

Martha glanced up at the Doctor briefly in annoyance, having not heard Lucy's remark, before looking back at the screen again. Just as she looked back, the screen flashed and they watched as the strands in Lazarus' DNA rearranged themselves.

"Oh my god!" Martha gasped, Did that just change?" She looked back at Lucy and the Doctor as he nodded and mumbled in affirmation. Martha looked back at the screen in confusion as she whispered, "But it can't have..."

"But it did," The Doctor answered as he stared intently at the screen before him, examining the sample closely.

Martha, still in denial of what she saw shot back, "It's impossible,"

In retaliation of Martha's denial, the Doctor looked at her and replied, 'And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight," His expression then changed to a grin as he asked excitedly, "Don't you love it when that happens?"

Lucy gave a small giggle at the Doctors giddiness before dropping her hand and looking down at her lap quickly when the Doctor glanced back at her, still smiling. Martha however, was not looking as joyful as she stated, "That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns"

The Doctor turned to Martha and stated matter of factly without breath, "Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure then a meta-genic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate,"

Martha shook her head as she looked back at the screen. "But they're still mutating now," she pointed out as she gestured to the shifting strand.

"Because he missed something," The Doctor looked off into space in thought as he said slowly, "Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him," Lucy could see the Doctor's mind ticking over as a million thought went through his head at once.

Martha stared at the Doctor and after a moment asked, fearing the answer, "Change him into what"

The Doctor sighed as he looked back at Lucy sitting on the stool and said, "I don't know, but i think we need to find out,"

Martha eyes went wide as she remembered something from earlier, "That woman said they were going upstairs," Martha said, fearing the worst.

"Let's go," the Doctor replied quickly as he ran for the door and disappeared around the corner. Martha was about to follow after him when she noticed Lucy hadn't moved and asked, "You coming or what?"

Lucy got up from her stool just as the Doctor poked his head back round the corner and said "Well, come on then!"

A/N

And that's the end of chapter 1! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. Until next time!

-Artemis


	2. The Lazarus Experiment 2

A/N

Hello again. So here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters from the show. I only own my plot, ideas and oc's

\- Artemis

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out into a dark room. The Doctor flipped a light switch on the wall and the lights blinked on to reveal what appeared to be Lazarus' personal office. Martha and the Doctor wandered out into the room curiously, while Lucy stayed close to the elevator doors, not wanting go further into the room knowing what they would find behind the desk.

"This is his office alright," Martha commented as she glanced around the room.

The Doctor walked up beside her and put his hands in pockets before asking, "So where is he?" He turned around casually and saw Lucy shifting nervously by the elevator doors rubbing her chest.

He started to walk over to her and ask her what was wrong when Martha replied back, "Don't know. Let's try back and the recep…. tion," she trailed off as she spotted a pair of legs poking out from behind the desk. Lucy closed her eyes and winced as the Doctor spun back around at Martha's tone. He and Martha ran over to the desk, but stopped as say what lay behind it.

Martha gasped and asked horrified, "Is that Lady Thorn?"

The Doctor kneeled down beside the mummified body of Lady Thorn and stated, "Used to be,"

Martha came around and slowly kneeled down next to her as the Doctor said, "It's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out of her," He looked back at Lucy as she slowly made her way around with tears in her eyes. "Like squeezing the juice out of an orange," The Doctor looked back down at the corpse with interest as he examined it further.

"Lazarus," Martha breathed as she looked down horrified at the body before them.

"Could be," The Doctor replied to her without looking up.

Martha looked back at the Doctor quickly before asking with a hint of worry, "So he's changed already?"

"Not necessarily," The Doctor replied slowly but then whipped his head up and sped, "You saw his DNA, it was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This must not have been enough," the Doctor finished in realisation as he looked to Lucy for confirmation.

Martha reeled on the Doctor as she asked appalled, "So he might do this again?"

The Doctor hummed in reply as he saw Lucy's stricken face. Martha gasped in worry as jumped up to get back to the reception. The Doctor stood up and approached Lucy slowly and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on," tearing her away from the sight of Lady Thorn. Lucy flinched away from his touch and sped away to where Martha was waiting by the elevator while the Doctor looked on worriedly. He shook himself off and hurried over to where the girls were waiting in the elevator.

…

The Doctor and Martha hurried around the reception hall looking for Lazarus while Lucy trailed behind the Doctor. She was about to tell him they were in the wrong place when Martha ran into her brother. He was just telling her that Lazarus had taken Tish away upstairs when their Mother came over wanting a word with Martha. The Doctor and Martha ignored her as the Doctor hurriedly pushed past her and they all hurried away back upstairs.

They came out into Lazarus' office again and Martha asked desperately looking around, "Where did they go?"

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature," The Doctor pulled out his sonic and finished quickly, "I might be able to pick it up," but before he could start scanning, Lucy said quietly, "They're on the roof."

Martha didn't waste another moment as she sped past and led the way up to the roof. The Doctor and Lucy ran after her quickly and caught up to her just as they reached the stairs.

They arrived on the roof to find Lazarus and Tish looking out over the city and caught the end of their conversation as Lazarus said, "Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act,"

"Falls the shadow," the Doctor finished as he stepped forward with Lucy and Martha flanking him on either side.

Lazarus turned around and smirked, "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Elliot. I'm impressed."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd have time for poetry, what with you defying the laws of nature and everything," the Doctor replied calmly.

Lazarus laughed, "You're right doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything i'd like. How much more i'll get done in two or three, or four, " Lazarus smirked at the Doctor as he rocked on his feet.

The Doctor replied with a glint of sadness, "It doesn't work like that," He stated, "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters it's the person,"

Lucy smiled at that. It had been one of her favourite lines in the whole show.

Lazarus gloated back, "But what if it's the right person? What a gift that would be," he smirked.

The Doctor looked back at him with a heavy look in his eye and replied darkly, "What a curse,"

Martha called Tish over then and the two proceeded to argue and payed no attention to what was happening to Lazarus. For while they started arguing, Lazarus had started his transformation and before long, he stood towering over the four people standing on the roof.

He gave a monstrous roar and the Doctor yelled, "Run!"

They all ran for the door, the Doctor arriving first and ushered the three women in before him. He grabbed Lucy's hand after he locked the roof door behind them and pulled her along behind him. This time she didn't flinch away from the touch as they started running for their lives. They stopped in front of the elevators and only when they paused for breath did Lucy realise they were still holding hands and quickly pulled her hand away.

They were waiting impatiently for the elevator when they heard a loud bang coming from the roof. Suddenly all the lights dimmed and alarms started blaring throughout the building.

Martha asked quietly what was happening and Tish replied shakily, "Intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

The Doctor turned to look up at the ceiling and said worriedly, "He must be breaking through that door."

Lucy noticed that Tish was shaking so she gently placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before the Doctor whipped back around and yelled, "The stairs. Come on!"

They all started running down the stairs as another loud bang came from the roof. They all paused for a moment as they heard a monstrous roar coming from above them and Martha yelled, "He's inside!"

They all sprinted down the stairs in an effort to reach the reception before Lazarus caught up to them.

They made it into the reception and pushed past a few people who were in their way. The Doctor looked around desperately before turning to Tish and saying, "Tish! Is there another way out of here?"

Tish panted, "There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now," she gestured lazily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Martha. Setting 54, hurry" The Doctor called to her as he tossed the sonic at her and didn't waste any more time before he jumped up on a platform and turned to the crowd and yelled, "Listen to me! You people are serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

A woman from the front of the crowd turned to him and scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive!"

Immediately after she had spoken, the sound of shattering of glass was heard as Lazarus came into view on the balcony above. He gave another roar as he jumped down into the reception and people scattered as chaos broke out. People ran in all directions as they screamed and tried to find a way out of the room. Some saw Martha and Tish trying to get the door open and ran for them, drawing others to them as well.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Lucy had moved to the Machine in the centre of the room to avoid being trampled. The Doctor was searching the room trying to find anything that could help while Lucy scanned the room, looking for one woman in particular. She finally spotted her standing frozen in shock in front of Lazarus. Lucy sprang forward without a second thought and dove into the woman, pushing her out of the way of Lazarus. The Doctor gave a shout as he saw Lucy in harm's way and tried to get Lazarus' attention away from the girl.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" Lazarus turned to face the Doctor menacingly as he continued, "What's the point. You can't control it. The mutation's too strong!" The Doctor gave a quick glance behind Lazarus to see Lucy helping the woman up and getting her to safety. The Doctor steeled himself after seeing Lucy was safe and turned back to Lazarus.

"Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back didn't she?" the Doctor smirked as he started backing away off the Machine. "You're a Joke Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" He turned and ran as Lazarus lunged at him. Lazarus ran after the Doctor in fury and they disappeared around a corner.

Lucy looked up as she suddenly realised that the Doctor was no longer in the room and ran after him after him down the corridor after getting the woman to the exit. Lucy could hear Lazarus banging around in a hallway up ahead as she ran after them. She stopped suddenly when she realised that she couldn't hear Lazarus anymore. She tried desperately to remember where the Doctor had run to in the show and took of running as she remembered how Lazarus found the Doctor in the boiler room. She only hoped she could find it.

…

The Doctor slowly moved in between pipes and behind panels to try get away from Lazarus when he heard the door open close quietly. He paused behind some pipes as he heard a voice whisper ominously "It's no good Doctor. You can't stop me,"

The Doctor replied back as he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, "Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?"

He whipped his head around when he heard a clang from behind him as Lazarus taunted, "The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress,"

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!"

Another clang sounded from a different direction as Lazarus replied "It's a necessary sacrifice."

The Doctor shot back, "That's not your decision to make," He reeled around, about to pull his sonic out when he heard a clang sound right behind him but his stomach dropped as he saw Lucy round the corner. He beckoned her over quickly and whispered urgently, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you," Lucy whispered back as she crouched down next to the Doctor, momentarily forgetting her nervousness.

The Doctor sighed and was about to scold her for following him when the lights flicked on and a shadow fell over them. They both looked up and saw Lazarus hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Peek-a-boo,"

The Doctor winced, "Oh. Hello…" before grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her up as they started running again.

A/N

So that was chapter 2. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also, I would like to know it the formatting is okay and if the chapters are too long or too short. Thanks!

\- Artemis


	3. The Lazarus Experiment 3

A/N

Hello readers! Another week another chapter.

I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you. I've already gotten 63 views and 3 follows on this story in the first week it's been up. WOW. I know that's probably not a lot but I was in no way expecting to get this many views. I though I would get, I don't know, 10 views in the first week? But 63? Yay! I'm so proud of this story right now. ^-^ I hope you keep reading this story and continue to enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters. I only own my ideas, plot and oc's.**

Hope you enjoy!

\- Artemis

The Doctor and Lucy burst into a lab breathing heavily. The Doctor turned and locked the door behind them and turned back around to see Lucy running between benches and turning on every gas tap she came across.

"One step ahead as always," the Doctor praised but she barely heard him over the pounding on the door. The Doctor ran over and started working on loosening a lightbulb as Lucy dashed around the room.

Just as Lucy got back to where the Doctor had jumped off the table, the door banged open and Lazarus crawled in. They both dropped to the ground in a crouch as Lazarus chuckled, "More hide and seek Doctor. How disappointing," The Doctor glanced over at Lucy's trembling form as Lazarus continued, "Why don't you come out and face me?"

The Doctor tore his eyes away from Lucy as he called back, "Looked in the mirror lately?" and stood up to face Lazarus from across the room.

"Why would I want to face that," he finished.

Lazarus snarled at him and made to lunge across the room at him. The Doctor reached down, grabbed Lucy and ran for the far corner where there was another door leading from the room. As they ran past, he flipped the light switch, which caused the room to explode behind them. The blast pushed them to the ground and the Doctor instinctively put his arm around Lucy to protect her from the blast.

After the blast settled, Lucy realised the Doctor was on top of her and started panicking. She started breathing heavily and thrashed around, trying to get the Doctor off of her. The Doctor immediately got off and she backed up quickly against a wall, her blue eyes wide with panic. The Doctor looked at her worriedly and tried to comfort her but she just brushed him off. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to steady herself, then stood up and said shakily, "We have to keep moving,"

The Doctor studied her worriedly for a second before pushing his worries aside for later and joined her as she started running down the hall.

They went to turn down another corridor when they both ran straight into Martha. The Doctor caught Martha and Lucy as they stumbled back and asked astonished, "What are you doing here?"

Martha replied, equally as astonished, "Returning this," She held out his sonic screwdriver and he broke out into a grin as she continued, "I thought you might need it,"

Lucy smiled at martha before she looked back behind her to see if Lazarus had caught up with them.

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked incredulously as he took the sonic back.

Martha looked between the two and laughed, "I heard the explosion and guessed it was you,"

The Doctor gestured between Lucy and himself, "We blasted Lazarus," he explained simply.

Martha looked relieved as she asked, "Did you kill him?"

Lucy shook her head just as Lazarus came roaring round the corner and the Doctor replied, "More annoyed him I would say."

He pushed both women in front of him as they began to sprint down the corridor. Lucy couldn't help but wonder how she was keeping up with all the running. She pegged it to just being apart of the dream and steeled herself for what was coming next.

They ran back into the reception hall and the Doctor and Martha looked around the room desperately as they looked for a way out. Lucy ran straight over to Lazarus' machine that was still standing in the middle of the room and grunted as she yanked the door open. The noise made the other two turn and the Doctor broke into a grin when he saw her and praised, "Good idea Lucy," He then ushed both women inside before pulling the door closed after them just as Lazarus burst into the room.

There had been barely enough room for the Doctor and Martha in the chamber on the show, and now with the three of them squished in, they could barely breathe. Lucy felt a bit uncomfortable being pressed so close to the Doctor but she managed to push it down somewhat.

"Are we hiding?" Martha whispered asking both Lucy and the Doctor what they were doing.

"No. He knows we're here, But i'm willing to bet he won't destroy his masterpiece. Even to get at us. Right Lucy?" The Doctor asked and turned his head to look at Lucy to see her biting her lip and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Lucy?" The Doctor asked, and Lucy just nodded her head slightly as there wasn't much room to do anything with her face pressed right up against his shoulder.

"But we're trapped!" Martha exclaimed, unaware of Lucy's discomfort.

The Doctor became momentarily distracted as Lazarus growled outside and replied, "Well. That's only a slight problem."

"You mean you don't have a plan," Martha asked annoyed.

"Since when does he ever have a plan?" Lucy replied tightly.

"The _plan_ was to get in here," The Doctor retorted at Lucy before Martha asked, "Then what?"

"Then i'd come up with another plan," The Doctor replied simply as Lucy scoffed.

Martha rolled her eyes and retorted, "In your own time then,"

The Doctor then tried to reach into his jacket to pull out his sonic. Somehow, he managed to get his arm stuck between Lucy and Martha. He sighed as he asked, "Lucy, would you…"

He gestured to his pocket briefly and Lucy sucked in a breath. She slowly wiggled her arm up from her side and managed to retrieve the sonic from the Doctor's pocket after digging around in it. Who ever thought pockets that were bigger on the inside were a good idea.

The Doctor thanked her and started to slowly shimmy his way to the ground. After limbs getting tangled and faces being smacked, he finally managed to reach the floor after apologising profusely the entire way down. The Doctor then tried to open a panel on the floor that Lucy was standing on. In order to get the panel open, Lucy had to stand awkwardly on either side of the panel while the Doctor worked between her legs.

Martha broke the unbearable awkward silence by asking, "I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?"

"No," the Doctor replied, "For once it's strictly human in origin," he finished as he tinkered with some of the wires.

"Human? How can that thing be human?" Martha asked incredulously, not believing the Doctor.

"Probably from dormant genes in lazarus' DNA" He replied, looking up briefly before returning to his work. "The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. Now it looks like they're becoming dominant," he finished as he glanced to the side as Lazarus growled right outside the chamber.

"So it's a throwback," Martha breathed.

"Some option evolution rejected for you millions of years ago," the Doctor corrected, "but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about. But Lazarus unlocked it by mistake," he finished bitterly.

Suddenly, a blue light came on inside the capsule and the machine started to hum. "Doctor what's happening," Martha asked worriedly as Lucy whimpered.

"Looks like he's switched the machine on," the Doctor said as he paused to listen to the machine. "I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out," the Doctor finished as he hurriedly tried to finish tinkering with the wiring.

"I don't want to hurry you but…" Martha started.

The Doctor yelled back at her, "I know I know. Nearly done!" as he soniced the last few wires.

"What are you doing!" Martha asked desperately as she started to panic.

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it" the doctor answered hurriedly.

"Will that kill him?" Martha questioned with a hint of hope in her voice.

Before the Doctor could reply, Lucy answered instead so he could concentrate on what he was doing. "When he transformed himself he tripled in size. Cellular Triplication. He's spreading himself thin,"

 _Even though this is a dream, it feels very real,_ Lucy though as the machine sped around them.

Suddenly, the Doctor gave a triumphant yell as the machine gave a flash and then powered down. Lucy opened the door and they all stepped out wearily.

"I really thought we were going to go through the blender then," Martha breathed out as she stepped off the platform.

"It shouldn't have taken that long to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice…" the Doctor replied almost to himself as he gazed about the room.

"You think?" Lucy questioned weakly as her eyes made their way to the form lying at the edge of the room.

They all made their way over to the wrangled body and stood in front of Lazarus as they gazed down at him pitifully. Lucy closed her eyes and looked away as she felt a wave of sadness fall over her while the other two stared on sadly at the broken form below them.

…

The Doctor, Martha and Lucy made their way down the steps at the front of the building in momentary sadness. They watched dejectedly as the paramedics rolled a gurney away covered with a blanket and pulled it into an ambulance. Lucy had tears in her eyes as she stared after Lazarus and remembered how he dies.

 _How he dies_ Lucy thought. Her head shot up as she remembered the deaths to come and the scene at the cathedral. She turned to the Doctor and said urgently, "Doctor. Lazarus,"

He turned to her and saw the fear in her eyes. "What is it Lucy?" he asked quickly with a growing fear of his own.

She is about to answer him when she felt a tingling in her fingers that spread to her whole body. She looked down at her hands and saw a bright light starting to envelop them.

"What?" she whispered confusedly.

The Doctor looked down at her sadly before saying, "I guess this is goodbye," Then his face turned questioning as he remembered the comment she had made moments earlier. "What did you mean, Lazarus?" he asked.

Lucy looked back up at him urgently as the light began to fill her vision.

"He's not dead. The paramedics, you have to save them!" She pleaded. But just as the light completely filled her vision, she heard a crash and new she was too late. Sadness filled her as she was transported away for the second time.

A/N

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Thanks for reading.

\- Artemis


	4. Curse of the Black Spot 1

A/N

Hello readers! Here's Chapter 4 for you.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Doctor Who or their characters. I only own my plot/ideas and oc's.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next week!

\- Artemis

Lucy stumbled and fell forwards slightly when she appeared in a flash of light for the second time that day. She looked around and saw she was in a small wooden room with hammocks hanging around, with one directly in front of her. She moved it aside and stepped out from behind it to find herself staring right at a pirate with his gun pointed at a man with his back to her.

"Ah. Worried coz I'm wearing a hat now." She heard the man say just as the pirates eyes found her. He looked at her in shock before he whipped his arm around to point his gun at her. Lucy's eyes widened in terror as she looked down the barrel of the gun to see the pirate now glaring darkly at her.

The man from before turned slowly around, looking confused before his eyes focused on Lucy and he cried happily, "Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes flicked over to see the 11th Doctor looking at her with an enormous smile on his face. Her lips parted slightly in shock as she stared at him for a moment before she looked back at the Pirate in front of her.

The Doctor then noticed that the pistol was pointed at her and turned to glare at the pirate as he asked, "You know this demon doctor?"

The Doctor's face darkened as he took a threatening step towards the man with the gun.

"She is not a _demon_ ," the Doctor spat, "she is my friend. Now you will lower your gun, Captain," he finished bitterly as he glared at the man in front of him.

The pistol stayed where it was as the man who she knew was the Captain, continued to stare down at Lucy. The Doctor became impatient as the Captain didn't move, and Lucy looked between the two men as her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"If you want my help in getting you and your crew off this ship, you will lower gun and step away," The Doctor said bitterly as he glared at the Captain.

Finally, the Captain turned and looked at the Doctor. They stared at eachother for a few moments before the Captain lowered his gun. Lucy let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and the Doctor relaxed. He bounced over to her and and before she knew what was happening, the Doctor had enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Lucy tensed up at the contact and the Doctor immediately let go. Lucy took a step back and relaxed again at the distance.

The Doctor looked at her strangely before asking, "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded reply before the Doctor asked slowly, still with a strange look on his face, "Where were you before you came here?"

Lucy began twiddling nervously with her fingers as she replied slowly, "With you and Martha, At Lazarus' Laboratories."

The Doctor's face fell for a second after hearing where she had been, "Oh,"

But it brightened again as he changed topics and said with a clap of his hands, "Right! Let's get to the magazine," He turned to start off before he added as a second thought, "And don't touch anything sharp!"

He glanced back at Lucy quickly with a sad look in his eye before continuing on ahead. Everyone began to follow the Doctor and Lucy waited until everyone had gone ahead of her before she followed.

Why hadn't she woken up yet? Why had her dream suddenly skipped ahead to 11's time when before she was with 10 and martha? Questions spun around in Lucy's mind as she climbed over crates. She thought back to what the Doctor had said before about not touching anything sharp, and realised what episode she was in. _Curse of the Black Spot,_ she thought. _I'll just have to go with it until I wake up_ , Lucy sighed to herself as they reached the magazine.

"Captain. The key, it's gone" one of the crew said as he searched through his giant ring of keys.

"How can it be gone," the Captain asked incredulously as the other crew members looked between each other nervously.

The Doctor looked on at the door as he said slowly, "Someone else had the same idea," before he gave the door a push and watched as it swung open.

Everyone walked slowly into the room as they gazed around warily. Once everyone was inside, the Captain ordered, "Barricade the door,"

One of the crew grabbed a lantern that was hanging from the ceiling so they could see and the captain said as he saw the lantern was lit, "Careful of than lantern, every barrel is full of powder,"

Lucy looked around the room and spotted the barrel that Toby was hiding in just as the Doctor said, "Who's been sleeping in my gun room,"

Lucy made to go and stand by the barrel but before she could get there, Toby started coughing. Everyone froze as they looked down at the barrel. The captain walked over slowly before he paused and pulled the lid off the barrel. He stood and looked in for a moment before he reached in and pulled Toby out.

He held him against the wall as he growled, "You fool! You fool boy," His vice softened a little as he sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

One of the crew asked, "Who is he?" before the boy could answer.

The Doctor's brows furrowed in confusion as he asked, "What he's not one of the crew?"

The captain glanced back and sighed before his eyes returned to the boy in front of him and said, "No. He's my son,"

…

In a room separate from the others, the Doctor, Lucy stood to the side while the Captain and Toby sat on some crates. The Captain shook his head at his son while the other two looked on silently.

"What in god's name possessed you boy. Your mother will be searching for you," the Captain scolded as he looked disappointedly at Toby. Toby looked away from his father at the mention of his mother and stared down at his lap. He glanced back up to see it dawn on his father why he was there.

"When," the Captain asked sadly.

"Last winter. Fever," Toby explained. The Captain looked down in sadness before glancing back up as Toby continued, "She told me all about you. How you were a captain in the navy. An honourable man. How I'd be proud to know you,"

The Captain sighed and glanced away again. Lucy felt bad for the man. Even though he had pointed a gun at her before, he was still a good man. Just one with questionable intentions.

Toby coughed before he said enthusiastically, "I've come to join your crew,"

"I don't want you," The Captain said plainly, trying to turn the boy away.

"You can't send me back," Toby laughed "It's too late. We're 100 miles from home," he finished confidently as the Doctor smiled fondly.

"It's dangerous here. There is a monster aboard." The captain warned, "She leaves a mark on mens skin,"

Lucy looked at Toby sadly as he questioned after a moments pause, "The black spot?"

Everyone turned sharply at that to look at Toby as he turned his hand over, revealing a black spot in the palm of his hand. The Captain grabbed Toby's hand to examine it before he looked up at the Doctor, confirming it was the same mark, just as Toby gave another cough.

…

Everyone was back in the magazine and were all sitting down on the various crates and barrels scattered around the room. Amy and the Doctor were sitting on the barrels that were barricading the door, while Lucy sat on the other side of the room next to Toby, wanting to keep him close. The captain sat down dejectedly as he said, "There is nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars,"

The Doctor sighed "Ignore my last theory,"

"He has his good days and his bad days," Amy defended as she rubbed his shoulder.

"It's not just blood," the Doctor theorised, "She's coming for all the sick and the wounded like a hunter chooses its weakest animal," he finished with a sideways glance to the Captain.

"Okay look, he's got a fever. The siren knows it," Amy said matter of factly.

"Human's. Second rate. Damaged too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised…" The Doctor trailed off as everyone turned to glare at him. Lucy was looking at him too, but stopped as she felt an ache in her chest again and started rubbing it.

"My ship it can sail us all away from here. You and me we fetch it. Let's go," The Doctor said to the Captain as he Jumped off his crate.

The Captain cocked his gun at pointed it at the Doctor as he said darkly, "You're not the captain here, remember,"

Lucy, after realising she had become distracted, looked up just in time to see Toby pull the lid off the water barrel.

"No!" She cried just as the sired reached a hand out of the water. The Doctor ran over and pushed Lucy out of harm's way as he grabbed the lid. Lucy grabbed Toby and held him behind her as the Doctor cried out in exertion as he tried to push the lid back on and shut siren out. Finally, he got the lid closed and held it there as he soniced it shut. Everyone sighed in relief as the Doctor stepped back to reveal the barrel securely closed.

Lucy let go of Toby just as the Captain exploded, "The water's dangerous! That's how she gets through, H yelled at Toby, "One touch of her hand and you're a dead man,"

Lucy had been listening to the Captain yell harshly at Toby before she burst and yelled, "How was he to know that!"

Everyone froze at her out burst and turned to stare at her. Even the Captain paused to look at her. Lucy shrank back once she realised everyone was staring at her and the Doctor walked over to her to see if she was alright. She waved him off as one of the crew mumbled, "We're all cursed if we stay aboard,"

The Doctor turned to face the man who'd spoken and argued, "It's not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless," he finished before he turned to the Captain and asked determinedly, "Captain what's our next move?"

"We go and get your ship," he replied after a moment's deliberation.

The Captain turned to Amy and said, "Wait with the boy," before turning to the rest of the crew and saying, "All of you,"

"Captain," one of the crew argued, "We're all in danger here,"

"I said wait," he replied slowly, before he turned to everybody and said, "Barricade the door after we're gone,"

Meanwhile, The Doctor Amy and Rory had walked over to where Lucy was and they stood in a huddle as Amy asked the Doctor, "Sure you want to go?"

"We have to get Rory and Toby away," the Doctor answered, "She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling the saucepan, grating the cheese," he acted out as Lucy and Amy gave a small giggle.

Amy gave in as she half joked, "Okay. Well if you get an itch don't scratch too hard,"

"We've all got to go sometime," the Doctor replied before he turned to Rory and said, "There are worse ways than having your face knocked off by a dodgy mermaid,"

He then turned to Lucy and said quietly, "Lucy, I want you to stay here with Amy and Rory. Keep Toby safe," Lucy nodded, and before she turned away, she said, "Be safe."

The Doctor then smiled and gave her a joking salute before Lucy turned away and walked over to Toby.

The Doctor stared after her for a moment before he leaned into Amy and whispered, "Keep her safe,"

Amy smiled softly and nodded before the Doctor turned and walked over to where the Captain was waiting. He gave one last look at Lucy and the Ponds before he opened the door and stepped out of the room. After the door was shut behind them, the remaining crew restacked the barrels against the door and they all settled back down into silence.

A/N

And that was Chapter 4! As always, thanks for reading. Please leave a review telling be what you thought. Also, At the moment, I'm writing around 2000 words for each chapter. Should I bring it up to 2500 or keep it the same as what I've been doing. I would love to hear your opinions.

Until next time

\- Artemis


	5. Curse of the Black Spot 2

A/N

Hello readers! Here's is chapter 5 for you. It's a little shorter than i wanted it to be but better a short chapter than no chapter I guess! Also i'm really sorry but I was only able to get 1 chapter done this week. I got flooded with internals so an really busy with that. Also another reason there's only one chapter is I WENT TO SEE TWENTY ØNE PILØTS YESTERDAY! Best concert I've ever been to. I would definitely recommend it. But anyway, there will probably only be one chapter each week for the next few weeks until all my assessments are finished, after that we should be back to 2 a week. Again so sorry about the change. I'll try and make it up to you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of their characters. I only own my plot/ideas and oc's.

(Also sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't get a change to read through it before i posted it. I'll come back and edit it later though)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

\- Hunter or Artemis

Lucy sat beside Toby, rubbing his back in comfort after his father's outburst earlier.

"He didn't mean it. He was just worried about you," Lucy said.

Toby coughed before he smiled softly and replied, "I know,"

Lucy gave him a squeeze before she looked over to where Amy was standing off in a corner. She stood up and gave Toby's hair a small ruffle and walked over Amy. She put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

At this point, Rory walked over and sighed, "What's wrong,"

"Most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Amy asked without looking at Rory.

Rory grimaced. "Tell me I didn't really say that," he groaned.

Amy chuckled at Rory and Lucy gave a small smile before she turned her attention to the door where the two crew members left had started removing the barricades from the door.

Amy looked over a moment after Lucy did and furrowed her brows.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy. The captain's gone soft. It's time for us to leave," One of the men stated before turning back to his work unstacking the crates in front of the door.

Amy and Rory looked at each other in complete bewilderment as Lucy bit her lip. She knew this wouldn't turn out well for them. She wanted to tell them it was a bad idea, but something stopped her. Even if this was a dream, why stray from established events?

At this point, Toby had got up from his seat in the corner and walked over to stand in front of the crew members.

"He told you to wait you dog. He's your captain. A _naval_ officer. You're honour bound to do as he tells you," Toby finished, completely bewildered as to why the crew are acting so disloyal.

"Honour bound?" one of the men asked, before he looked at Toby with a glint in his eye and finished, "Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?"

Rory looked about ready to punch the crew member as Amy reached for Toby. She pulled him to her side and said to him as she glared at the man before her, "Don't listen to him Toby,"

Lucy even took a step forward to be in front of Toby.

The man smirked at the three before he looked around Lucy to say to Toby, "We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger,"

Toby's eyes widened in disbelief before he surged forward to try and get at the man who was tarnishing his father's name, "Liar!" he said before Amy and Rory pulled him back and fe finished, "He's no wicked pirate!"

"Oh you think so?" the man asked, "I've seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men," He smirked at Toby and looked on in triumph as a child's dreams were crushed.

Despite Lucy's earlier thought about keeping to the established timeline, she really wanted to just throw him to the siren now and get it over with. Toby retreated back as Lucy stood glowering at the man who had turned to his friend and said in a low voice, "Get what treasure you can i'll meet you in the row boat,"

Toby then pushed between Amy and Rory with a sword held in his hands, pointed at the men by the door.

"You're going to remain at your post," Toby ordered as he stepped closer to the men. Lucy bit her lip in nervousness, but let the scene play out before her as it had in the show.

The crew member gulped as he stared down worriedly at the sword and he said to Toby, "I am not playing games with you boy. You put that down,"

Toby glared up at him and said menacingly, "One more step and i'll use this, you blaggard,"

Amy took a step forward at that but Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, silently telling her to let it play out. Later, Lucy would think back on that moment and wonder if she made the right decision.

"You don't know how to fight with a cutlass boy!" The man said as he raised his voice in worry.

Toby looked down briefly at the sword in his hands before stating matter of factly, "I don't need to do I?"

The man face paled as Toby lunged forward and nicked the man's hand. He stared down at his right hand and whispered "No," He slowly turned it over to reveal that the black spot had appeared on his hand.

"You little swab," he whispered in anger as he glared at Toby.

"Congratulations, you made it to the menu," Amy said sarcastically, "Probably shouldn't go out there now."

"You scurvy ape!" He yelled as he pulled his pistol and pointed it at Toby. Lucy immediately stepped in front of Toby protectively as the man looked at her in fury.

Rory stepped forward with his hand up and said, "Don't shoot! The powder will blow and kill us all!"

"Mulligan," the man asked as the keys were pulled from his belt by his fellow crew member, "What are you doing?"

Maligan then ran out of room after unlocking the door and everyone watched as it swung shut behind him.

The man left looked at the door i dismay as AMy said with disdain, "No honour among pirates,"

The pistol dropped slowly as the man resigned himself to the current situation. Toby lowered the sword and Amy comforted him as they all watched a distressed man now desperately stack the crates back up against the door.

…

The Doctor and the Captain were making their way back to the magazine where the others were when they rounded a corner and were faced with Mulligan pointing two pistols at them. He had various pieces of treasure draped over himself and a bag of supplies hanging from his arm.

"Mulligan, What are you doing?" The captain asked astonished, "This is mutiny!"

Mulligan inched around them, still pointing the pistols at them, "She doesn't want me. Only wants Toby," he stated before he turned at ran from them.

They both stood looked after him as the Doctor stated, "He's got the last of the supplies. We should probably go after him,"

"Never mind the damn supplies what about my treasure!" The Captain replied before they dashed off after Mulligan.

As they started to catch up to him, Mulligan turned and fired a few shots and the Captain and the Doctor had to dive out of the way in order to not get shot. He turned and ran again and they got back up from where they had dived.

Before they started chasing him again, the Doctor looked at the Captain and said, "Don't get injured. Don't get injured!"

The two ran after him and saw him dive into a room and lock the door behind him. The Captain yelled through the door, "Come out you mutinous dog!" as the Doctor soniced the lock.

They both heard a wince and something drop on the floor as they tried to get inside, but froze as they heard the sirens song. They hurriedly checked themselves over to see if they were injured, before they stopped when they saw a green light emit from behind the door.

"She's inside," the Doctor said as they looked on at the door.

"She's come for Mulligan," the Captain said just before they heard him cry out.

The Doctor surged forward and soniced opened the door. They burst in and the Doctor ran around and soniced the room while the Captain bent down and picked up a crown that had fallen to the floor. The Doctor leant back on a stack of crates and the Captain glanced around, turning the crown around in his hands.

"Not a drop of water in here. How did she get in?" the Captain asked.

The Doctor's brows furrowed as he looked around, confirming what the Captain had said.

"You said she uses water like a door. That's how she enters a room,"

The Doctor looked back at the Captain and glanced down at the crown in his hands. The Captain was turning it slightly so that the light bounced of it. He saw the reflections in the polished metal and slowly walked forward to inspect if further.

"I was wrong," The Doctor said as he looked at his reflection.

"Please ignore all my theories up to this point," he continued as he began to pace in the small space and rub his hands together.

"What again," the Captain asked exasperated.

The Doctor took the crown and examined it closely before saying, "We're all in danger,"

He looked at the captain and said, "The water's not how she's getting in.

He then started speaking fast as he explained, "When we were down in the hull, think what happened. You, me, Amy, Rory Leeches!"

The captain sighed as he said, "She sprang from the water,"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "But only when it grew still. Still water. Natures mirror," he finished slowly.

It dawned on the Captain what the Doctor was getting at and asked, "So you mean?"

"Yes not water," The Doctor said.

"Reflection," he whispered as he stared at his own reflection.

"The siren legend the curse," the Doctor said as he began to pace.

"You said curses weren't real," the Captain replied

The Doctor paused and gestured wildly as he explained, "Folklore, springs from truth. She attacks ships filled with treasure. And where else do you get a perfect reflection?"

The Captains eyes grew wide as he realised and exclaimed, "Polished metal!"

The Doctor stood there nodding for a moment before he realised he should probably cover the reflection and hurriedly put it in a bag. He let out a relieved sigh before remembering the Captains silver medallion. The Doctor spun around to see that the Captain had the same idea.

He checked us neck for the medallion before remembering that he gave to it Toby. He looked back up at the Doctor urgently and said, "We must warn them!"

They both dashed through the door and back out into the hull. Both hoping they would get there before the siren was released.

A/N

And that was chapter 5! Very sorry again about the shortness and it only being one chapter. I'll try and do a longer one next week. Please leave a review telling be what you thought! I would love to hear from you!

Until next time!

\- Hunter or Artemis


	6. Curse of the Black Spot 3

A/N

Hello Readers! Welcome back to my story! I know it's late and I feel horrible about it, but I stayed up and worked on this, (when I probably should have been doing Maths...) I refused for this update to be any later! I tried to publish these two chapters all as one but I think it was too big as it wouldn't let me... So it's two chapters this week!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Doctor Who, only my oc's and plot/ideas.**

I really hope you enjoy this one!

\- Hunter of Artemis

Amy Toby and Rory were all sitting in a corner waiting for the Doctor to come back, while Lucy stood of to one side. She couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something important. She reached up are rubbed her her temples and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to think. Suddenly, someone started pounding at the door, giving everyone a fright.

"Lucy! Amy!" the Doctor's voice boomed from the other side of the door, "Open the door!"

Amy hurried to the door at the Doctor's tone just as the Captain shouted, "Toby!"

Lucy's head shot up in realisation, "Toby!" Lucy gasped as she looked over at him and saw the siren medallion hanging from his hands. Lucy ran over and snatched the medallion out of his hands while the Doctor and the Captain continued to yell. She had just managed to wrap up the pendant as the Doctor and the Captain came barging in.

The Doctor ran over to her when he saw that she had the medallion and checked it was all covered by the rag it was wrapped in. He sighed in relief and gave a thumbs up to the captain, who immediately relaxed at the sign.

Thought the moment of relief didn't last long before the Doctor dashed back out of the room in a hurry, followed closely by the Captain and Lucy. They ran into the Captain's quarters and the Doctor started smashing all the windows with a rifle he had found.

"We've got to destroy every reflection!" the doctor yelled over the sound of glass smashing while Lucy and the Captain stood by the door, "Gold, silver, glass. She could spring from any of them!" he exclaimed.

Lucy picked up a paper weight from the Captain's desk and smashed the mirror hanging the wall just as the Doctor finished with the windows and turned. He smiled at her and gave her a wink before turning to look at the captain, who was staring at the broken mirror shards on the floor.

"Yes yes I know, very bad luck to break it," The Doctor said as he put the rifled down, "but look at it this way. There's a stroppy homicidal mermaid trying to kill all," he finished with a clap of his hands.

Lucy gave the Doctor a small smile before she looked down as she twiddled with her fingers.

The Captain sighed, "How much worse can things get?"

"Yup," the Doctor replied as he clapped his hands together, before he finished as he crouched down, "Now help me lug this lot out,"

Lucy and The Captain crouched down as well to help scoop up some of the treasure before the Captain asked, "Where are we taking it?"

"The ocean," the Doctor replied matter of factly as he continued to scoop treasure into his arms.

"No!" The Captain exclaimed, making Lucy jump slightly, "No. This is the treasure of the mogul of India." he finished quietly.

The Doctor looked up at him and said sarcastically, "Oh good, for a moment there I thought it was yours," before he continued to gather treasure into his arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes as the Captain gripped the Doctor's arm and said, "Doctor, wait! Must we do this?"

The Doctor threw down the treasure in frustration before he turned to the Captain and said seriously, "Any reflection, any mirror, and the siren will attack," the Captain looked down in defeat before it shot back up again when the Doctor finished, "We have to protect Rory and Toby,"

"Go and get the crown from the storeroom," the Doctor said as he nodded his head at the door.

The Captain sighed and left the room.

The Doctor watched him leave before he turned to Lucy and sighed, "Lucy, why won't you talk to me?" Lucy glanced over at him and bit her lip before he asked "I know probably still think this is a dream, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me,"

Lucy looked down before taking a shaky breath and saying, "Because I'm not used to you seeing me,"

The Doctor looked at her in confusion before she continued slowly, "You don't normally see me in these dreams. It's like I'm an extra in a movie. I'm in it but I don't have any lines and I can't talk to the main actors,"

The Doctor looked at her sadly before he placed a hand on her fidgeting ones and said softly, "Well, I can see you now,"

Lucy smiled a little at that and the Doctor beamed as he got up and said, "Well, how about you help me get all this out of here,"

Lucy gave a light smile and nodded before she stood up with an arm full of treasure and walked over to the now broken bank of windows. She started dropping bits into the ocean before the Doctor came up beside her and started disposing of the treasure as well.

Lucy glanced over at the Doctor as they dropped things into the ocean, and started to wonder if this actually was a dream.

...

"Just wait?" Rory asked annoyed as they all stood back in the magazine.

"Not my most dynamic plan I realise," the Doctor said hesitantly as he stood beside Lucy.

"Tardis," Amy said as if stating the obvious.

The Doctor winced as he said slowly, "It's been towed,"

Amy glared at the Doctor, "What?"

"Sorry," the Doctor said, "We might be stuck here for a while," he finished with an apologetic smile.

"What, so you're saying we should just wait here below?" Rory asked incredulously.

"The sea is still calm, like a mirror," the Captain added, "If you go out on deck she will rise up and attack you,"

"Okay," the Doctor said slowly, before adding. "It won't be calm forever, when the wind picks up we'll all set sail!"

"Until it does, you all have to hide down here," the captain finished.

Amy and Rory sighed in annoyance while Lucy just looked on at them sadly. She knew everything turned out fine in the end, but she could her but be nervous about the events of the episode. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Even if this was a dream she didn't want to disrupt the timeline by letting the Doctor know that something was wrong.

…

Amy and Rory had fallen asleep on the floor while Toby sat leaning against the wall and looking down at his lap. Lucy looked at him sadly from her place across the room and watched as the Captain went and sat next to him. They were talking in hushed voices, so as to not wake to Ponds. After a while the Captain got up and left with a storm expression to go up on deck with the Doctor.

Lucy sighed as she shook her head softly. He really should have at least sent a letter to Toby and his mother, to let them know he was alright.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Amy as she sat up quickly and stared in fright at the wall. She looked over at Lucy and crawled over to her.

"Did you see that?" Amy whispered as she gestured over to the wall.

"No, sorry I didn't," Lucy said as she started to fiddle with her fingers. She knew what amy had seen but she didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything.

Amy shook her head lightly before she got up and walked out of the room.

Lucy thought back to what had happened in her dream. First she was with ten and Martha in season 3, and now she's with 11 and Amy and Rory in season 6. She'd never had a dream about Doctor Who that had more that 1 episode in it, let alone jumped around the seasons. And she was actually able to interact with the people in her dream. Normally she was just a bystander, unable to speak to or touch anyone. This one was also a whole lot more realistic than the other ones. She even felt cold. Lucy started to wonder again if this was in fact a dream. It seemed impossible, but could it actually be real?

She shook her head at the thought.

Just as she did so, the odd, sore feeling returned to her chest. Lucy frowned and rubbed her chest. It had happened a couple of times now, but something had always distracted her and it would go away. But now that she had a moment to herself, Lucy focused more on the feeling. It kind of felt like a deep thumping in her chest. Like when you can feel your pulse in your head, but it was on the right side of her chest. It almost felt like…

"Man the sails!"

She was broken from her train of thought by the Doctor yelling as it started to rain. Lucy got up and ran for the deck, and was soon joined by Rory and Toby.

The rain fell in sleets as they struggled to stay standing from the wind.

"To the rigging you dog!. Let go the sail! Avast ye!" the Captain yelled at them from where he was clinging to the rigging.

"Put the banding at the second the clews!" he yelled as he jumped down and grabbed some rope that was sitting on the deck.

Amy, Rory and Lucy ran over to the rigging and started of pull on some rope to try and loosen the sail while the Doctor ran for the wheel to try and steer the ship.

"I swear he's making half this stuff up!" Amy yelled through the wind as she pulled on a rope.

"Well we're going to need some kind of raised boom!" Rory yelled as he was buffeted by the wind.

"Toby! Find my coat!" the Captain yelled at Toby, "My compass is inside it boy!"

Toby went to go and look for the coat while the Captain yelled again at the three working on the rigging, "Heave ho you bilge rats!"

"Rats was all I could hear!" Rory yelled over the wind and the Captain.

Lucy was starting to get tired from fighting the wind and pulling on ropes when Toby came up from below with the Captain's coat in his arms. He tripped over the long coat in his arms and as he did so, something fell out and made a noise as it hit the deck. Everyone paused as they watched a golden crown rolling away and hitting the side of the ship with a clang.

Toby looked back at his Father in disbelief while the Captain hung his head in shame.

Suddenly, a green light appeared as the siren started singing. It sprang out from the reflection of the crown and floated down the look at Toby.

"Don't let her take you!" the Captain pleaded as Toby, entranced, walked towards the siren whose hand was outstretched. He reached out his hand and before anyone could make a move towards him, Toby touched the siren and disappeared with a scream.

"No!" the Captain yelled as he ran forward to where Toby had just been.

"Get off!" Rory yelled as Amy and Lucy held him back from the siren. The Doctor ran forward and chucked the crown into the ocean, and the siren disappeared as soon as it him the water.

The Captain fell to his knees as he wept for his son, and Rory shook the girls off and stumbled over to the back of the boat.

"You couldn't give up the gold, could you?" The Doctor asked as he yelled over the wind, "That's why you turned pirate! Your commission! Your wife, your son! Just how much is that treasure worth to you!"

"Rory!" Amy yelled as the sail flung around and pushed Rory off the ship and into the water.

Amy ran for to the side of the ship and was followed by Lucy.

"I can't see him!" She yelled, "Doctor, Lucy! I'm going in!"

"No!" Lucy shouted as Amy began to take off her coat. Lucy grabbed her and held her back from the side of the ship as Amy started struggling against her.

The Doctor ran up and helped pull Amy away from the side more and said, "He's downing! You go in after him and you'll drown too! There's only one thing that can save him now!"

"What are you talking about!" Amy demanded as she kept struggling against and Doctor and Lucy.

"The siren! She wants him! We have to release her" he said as he ran back to the middle of the deck, leaving Amy with Lucy.

"Doctor no!" Amy screamed as she tried to grab him but Lucy held her back.

"He knows what he's doing!" Lucy yelled to Amy to try and calm her as best she could.

The Doctor reached a barrel and pulled the lid off it revealing that it was full of water.

"No!" Amy yelled as the siren burst out of it. It hug in mid air above them seeming to be looking for Rory.

"He's drowning!" the Doctor yelled to the siren, "Go find him!"

The siren dove into the water and Lucy finally released Amy. The girl ran over to the Doctor and yelled, "What did you do!"

"If he stays in there he'll drown!"

"She'll destroy him!" Amy yelled in fury.

"That thing isn't just a ravenous hunter," the doctor explained as they all huddled around the water barrel, "It's intelligent, we can reason with it and maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere! We have to follow!"

"Are you mad?" the Captain asked.

"If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the siren take us," The Doctor pleaded.

"Trust him!" Lucy yelled over the wind, when she saw the others weren't listening.

"We'll prick our fingers. All agreed?" the doctor asked as he pulled a needle out of his jacket pocket.

He looked at the captain expectantly, who after a moment's hesitation, said, "Aye!"

He turned to Amy who then repeated, "Aye!"

He finally turned to Lucy who nodded and answered, "Aye!"

The Doctor then grabbed everyone's hands respectively and pricked their fingers with the needle. When he got to Lucy though, he gently held her hand in his and whispered, "Sorry," so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. He quickly pricked her finger and then his own.

The black spot appeared on everyone's palms and a green glow appeared almost immediately. The siren sprang up in front of them and started singing her song. It was hypnotic. Before she even knew what she was doing, Lucy was leaning over the barrel and reaching out for the siren as the others did the same.

A/N

And that was chapter 6! I really hope you all enjoyed this one. Please leave review and tell be what you thought!

Also, shout out to my first ever reviewer!

Mirlanthiriel: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me :)

Until next time!

\- Hunter of Artemis


	7. Curse of the Black spot 4

A/N

Hello Readers! welcome back to another chapter! Two this week! This one is a shorter than the last one, but that's because of formatting stuff, It was all going to be one chapter but it wasn't letting me update with that big of a file. I guess 4 thousand words is too big! Oh well. Also please do excuse any mistakes. I didn't get a chance to read through this before I posted it. Please let me know it you find any and i'll try and fix them as soon as can.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Doctor Who, I only own my oc's and plot/ideas.**

I hope you all enjoy!

\- Hunter of Artemis

Lucy awoke soaking wet on a cold metal floor with the Doctor leaning over her.

"You alright?" he asked as he helped her sit up. She rubbed her head from the throbbing she felt, but nodded in reply. He helped her stand up before quickly checking on AMy and the captain.

"Where are we?" Amy asked in a hushed voice.

"We haven't moved," the Doctor said as he looked around, "We're in exactly the same place as before,"

"We're on a ghost ship," the Captain said as they all looked out a huge window which looked out onto the deck of the ship the were on moments ago.

"No, it's real," The Doctor said, "A spaceship trapped in a temporal rift,"

"How can two ships be in the same place?" Amy asked confused.

"Not the same. Two planes, two worlds. Two cars parked in the same space." He explained, "There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Every now and again they collide, and you can step from one to the other,"

"Okay. I understand," Amy said as she nodded her head.

"Good. because it's not like that at all, but if that helps," the Doctor said with a gesture of his hands.

Lucy rolled her eyes at that as Amy said sarcastically, " Thanks,"

"All the reflections have suddenly become gateways," the Doctor stepped forward with a awed look on his face. He grabbed a bit of metal from the floor and chucked it at the glass to prove his point, and they all watched as it cluttered to the deck.

"Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world? Well this time it's not an illusion," He finished as he took a step back.

Suddenly something started beeping. Everyone turned around and the Doctor reached for Lucy's hand. She was slightly surprised at the action but didn't pull away as they all started for some stairs that lead to another part of the ship.

"A signal," Amy stated after listening to the pulsing for a moment.

"Yep," the Doctor answered wearily.

"A distress call?" Amy asked as they climbed the stairs slowly.

"Uh huh," the Doctor nodded as he reached the top of the stairs and began inspecting a door.

"There was a second ship here all the time?" Amy asked, still disbelieving as she looked around.

"And the siren is on board," the Doctor said as they heard her song echoing from somewhere in the ship.

The Doctor pressed a button and the door slid open to reveal an alien right behind it. They all jumped back in fright before the Doctor confirmed, "Dead,"

He slowly made his way forward and inched past the skeleton before everyone else followed.

He led them down a corridor until they reached a control room with two dead aliens sitting in by the control desk. The Doctor let go of Lucy's hand to inspect one of the dead aliens. He pulled out his sonic and scanned it while the others looked around the room. The window in here looked out into the Captain's quarters.

"You were right. There was something staring at us the whole time!" Amy said incredulously. "How long has this ship been marooned here?"

"Long enough for the captain to have run out of grog," The Captain answered.

"I don't understand. If this is the captain, the what's the siren?" Amy asked,

Lucy was about to answer when she thought better of it and thought it would be best for them to figure it out on their own.

"Same as us, a stowaway," the Doctor answered distractedly as he read the readings off the sonic.

"She killed it," Amy half asked, half stated, slightly disgusted with the siren

"Human bacteria," the Doctor corrected.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"A virus from our planet, airborne. Travelling through the portal," the Doctor explained as he pocketed his sonic, "That's what killed it. Didn't get it ja...bs,"

Lucy had to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing as the Doctor groaned, "Ahh, look,"

"What is it?" Amy asked confused.

"Sneeze! Alien bogeys," the Doctor cringed.

At that Lucy let out a small chuckle and the Doctor spun on her, "Hey! It's not funny!"

Lucy bit her cheeks again but couldn't help but smile at the disgusted look on the Doctor's face. He sighed and walked back out of the room, but not before he wiped his hand on Amy's jackets, earning a disgusted look from her.

There walked back down the corridor and found themselves in some sort of monitoring bay. There were plastic sheets hanging from the ceiling and lots of bed hovering around the room with people lying on them. The Doctor did a quick scan with the sonic as Amy and the Captain wandered around the room.

"Mcgrath," The Captain said, pointing to one of the men lying on a bed, "He's one of my men,"

"He's still breathing," Amy said as she looked at the readings that were being shown on a screen on the side of the bed.

"Toby!" the Captain exclaimed as he spotted his son.

"Rory!" Amy yelled as she spotted him lying a few beds away and ran to him.

"The Tardis!" the Doctor exclaimed in relief as he ran and hugged the blue box.

Lucy just stood there, staring at the Tardis with wide eyes. The Doctor watched as she slowly made her way over and placed her hand on the painted wood. As soon as she touched the Tardis, a soft hum sounded from inside and she felt a warm presence in her mind. Lucy gasped and pulled her hand back. She took a step back and stared up at the Tardis in amazement. She felt the Tardis in her mind.

"It's real," Lucy whispered.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"It's real," she repeated in amazement, "It's all real!"

The Doctor beamed at her and she laughed. '

"You're real!" Lucy laughed, "And Amy's real, and Rory's real, and…" she trailed off.

Lucy looked over to where Amy was bent worriedly over an unconscious Rory, lying on a bed.

Lucy made her way over to them and put her hand on the red heads shoulder.

"We have to get them out of here," the Captain said as he stood by Toby.

"Wait!" the Doctor said before he pulled out his sonic and scanned Toby.

"His fever's gone, the Doctor said.

He walked over to Rory and scanned him as well.

"He looks so well." Amy stated as she looked over Rory.

"She's keeping him alive," the Doctor said amazed.

"His brain is synaptic but all its cellular activity is suspended. It's not a curse," The Doctor pulled out a petri dish he'd found earlier and turned over Rory's hand, "It's a tissue sample," the Doctor said as he compared Rory's hand with the skin sample on the dish.

"Why get samples of people you're about to kill?" he asked.

"Help be get him up?" Amy asked.

The Doctor pocketed his sonic before going to help amy. Something started beeping and they all froze as the sirens voice got closer.

"She's coming," the Doctor said before he ran over to Lucy and pulled her behind a stand with him. The others followed just before the siren entered the room.

She walked over the where Rory was waking up and starting to panic. She waved her hand over his face and sang to him until he stilled and went back to sleep.

"Anesthetic," the Doctor realised.

Lucy nodded at him as the Captain asked, "What?"

"The music, the song. So she anesthetizes people then puts their body in stasis," he explained.

The siren moved over to where Toby was and the Captain pulled his revolver. The Siren turned and screeched as she turned red. The Doctor ran around to stand away from the Captain as the Siren began walking towards the Captain.

The Doctor sneezed and the Siren turned to him with fire in her hands.

"Fire. That's new. What does fire do," The thought out loud as the Siren advanced on him, "Burns, yes. Destroy. What else?"

"Sterilises!" Lucy yelled from where she was standing as the Doctor ran out of room to back away.

"Ah!" the Doctor realised, he got out a hanky as he said, "Yes, sterilise! I've got germs!"

He blew his nose and threw the hanky on the floor just as the siren reached him. She turned and blasted the cloth with fire. While the siren was distracted, Amy had run over to Rory and started to unplug him.

"Amy, stop. Don't interfere. Don't touch him!" The Doctor yelled as he rambled, "Anesthetic, tissue samples, screens, sterile working conditions. Ignore all my previous theories!"

"Yea, well we stopped paying attention a while back!" Amy yelled annoyed, still trying to unhook Rory.

"She's not a killer at all! She's a Doctor!" he yelled.

Amy stepped back when she heard that and the siren returned to her normal green colour. Lucy walked over to join Amy as she stood there looking completely bewildered.

"This is an automated sickbay!" the Doctor exclaimed. "It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead, so the sick bay had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity while it's been idle. Look at her! A virtual doctor, able to sterilise a whole room,"

"Able to burn your face off!" Amy said slightly annoyed.

"She's just an interface. Seeped through the join between the planes, broadcast in our world. Protein circuitry, means she can change her form and become a human doctor for humans. Oh! Sister you are good!" The Doctor smiled as he finished explaining.

Lucy smiled at the Doctor as he finally worked it out.

"Uh, Doctor," the Captain said

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned around. The Captain pointed at Lucy where a light had just started to form around around her.

The Doctor frowned "I guess you're off then. I had hoped you'd stay a little longer,"

Lucy looked Down at herself and saw the light forming around her, "But Doctor, I don't understand. Why do I do this?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the light that was quickly growing.

He smiled at her before saying, "Spoilers,"

The last thing Lucy saw before she was completely enveloped by the light was the Doctor's sad smile.

A/N

So that was chapter 7! I really hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought. And I'm also still wondering out chapter length. Should I make them longer? Or keep them this length. Let me know!

Until next time!

\- Hunter of Artemis


	8. School Reunion 1

_A/N_

Hello readers! Here's chapter 8! Only one chapter this week as I still have lots school work.

(GUYS, GUYS,GUYS. SEASON 10 IS COMING! IT'S SO CLOSE! IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING OUT?!)

Just a heads up, Next weeks chapter is going to be a bit late as I'm going on a camp over the easter period. I'll try and get the chapter(s) up as soon as I can after getting back.

Side note: 600 VIEWS! Yea! And 16 follows! Woohoo! Im so thankful that you guys are enjoying my story so far. It really means a lot to me :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Doctor who, only my oc's and plot/ideas.**

 _It's real._ Lucy thought as she appeared in a flash of bright light. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that the Doctor was real. She had _met_ him. She shook her head and laughed lightly before she looked up. Lucy barely registered the dark hallway she was in before she heard a high pitched scream.

She tensed for a moment before she began to move in the direction the scream came from. She broke out into a run when she got closer and heard voices.

She was just rounding another corner when she heard someone say, "Like a little girl?"

She slowed down to a walk as she rounded the corner and saw the Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Sarah Jane standing around an open cupboard, surrounded by packaged rats.

"It was dark, I was covered in rats!" Mickey defended.

"9, maybe 10 years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt" the Doctor mocked.

"Hey!" Lucy frowned at the Doctor's comments as she stood just behind the Doctor.

He turned around and looked at her in surprise.

"Lucy!" he smiled at seeing her, but soon turned sheepish when he saw her disapproving look.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before Rose pushed past him. She tackled Lucy in a hug quickly before pulling away and saying happily, "Lucy!"

"Rose Tyler!" Lucy laughed after she relaxed from the sudden hug. She couldn't believe that Rose was actually real.

She smiled brightly before she saw Mickey behind the Doctor and said, "Mickey Smith!"

She beamed at him before she turned to Sarah and said, "And Sarah Jane Smith!"

Lucy laughed before she turned to the Doctor and lightly smiled, "And Doctor."

She took in his long tan trench coat, his brown spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity. And his eyes. The small smile lines in the corner of his eyes. The way they looked like they held entire universes in them. And how they held such emotion behind them. Like they were floodgates, and at any moment, they could open and a wave of emotion would come crashing out.

Lucy took a deep breath and brought herself back to the present situation.

"Right, rats. Rose?" she turned to look at her, "I believe you were about to say something?"

"Umm, yea," She said before she shook herself lightly and asked, "Why would they have rats in school?"

"I believe the use them in Biology lessons, they dissect them. Or maybe reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane dug at Rose before she turned to Lucy and asked, "And who are you?"

"Oh, this is Lucy," the Doctor stepped up, "She travels with me as well. Bit more complicated though… "he trailed off.

"Sorry, but no one dissects rats anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose bit out at Sarah Jane, wanting to retaliate after her earlier comment.

"Anyway," the Doctor interrupted and Lucy bit her cheeks to suppress her laughter, "Moving on. Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should do and check his office," he finished as he turned to walk off and grabbed Lucys hand as he did so.

Lucy glanced down at their joined hands and frowned slightly, but she shook her head lightly and focused of the task ahead.

The all walked off in the direction of Finches office. Lucy leant into the Doctor and whispered, "Here comes trouble,"

The Doctor looked down at her confusedly just before Rose pushed past them to walk up next to Sarah Jane and asked her, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but who exactly are you?"

Sarah Jane smiled before saying, "Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor,"

"Oh! Well he's never mentioned you," Rose almost mocked.

The Doctor awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Oh, I must have done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time,"

"Hold on," Rose said as she pretended to think about it, "Sorry, never," she smiled almost triumphantly.

"Not even once?" Sarah Jane asked before she looked back at the Doctor and finished, "He didn't mention me once?"

Lucy could help but let out a small giggle as the two finished. This scene had always made her laugh on the show, and now she was seeing it for real. She shook her head in amusement at the Doctor's face before Mickey came and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"The missus and the ex! Welcome to every man's worst nightmare," he laughed as the Doctor looked at the two women walking ahead of them.

Lucy looked after the two and missed the Doctor glance down at her before he stepped up his pace to catch up with Sarah Jane and Rose.

They arrived at Mr Finch's office and the Doctor let go of Lucy's hand to sonic the door.

"Maybe those rats were food," the Doctor wondered aloud as he unlocked the door.

"Food for what?" Rose asked as he opened the door and looked inside.

A light hissing sound brought the Doctors attention to the roof and asked, "Rose? You know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?"

He stepped further into the room the let the others in before he finished, "Well. They do,"

Everyone looked up to see bat like creatures hanging upside down from the ceiling. Lucy took a deep breath and steeled herself. The Krillitanes looked a lot scarier in real life than they had in the show.

"No way," Mickey whispered before he backed out of the room. Everyone followed after him and the Doctor slowly shut the door behind them.

They all followed Mickey down the entrance to the school where he burst out of the front doors and panted, "I am not going back in there. No way,"

"Those were teachers?" Rose asked bewildered as she caught her breath.

"Finch brought with him 7 new teachers, 3 dinner ladies and a nurse. 13," 13 big bat people," the DOctor said before he turned back around and said "Come on,"

The three girls turned to follow the Doctor back inside before Mickey paused and asked, "Come on? You've got to be kidding me,"

"I need the Tardis," the Doctor explained, "I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen,"

"I might be able to help with that. I've got something to show you," Sarah Jane said before she pulled the Doctor off into the parking lot.

She took them to her car and opened the boot for them. The doctor pulled back the blanket that was covering something and beamed when he saw what was underneath.

"K9!" he beamed, "Lucy, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 mark 3 to be precise,"

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asked as she looked at K9.

Lucy frowned as she stepped forward to pat K9 and the Doctor defended, "Oi! In the year 5000 this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?" he asked.

"One day he just, nothing!" Sarah Jane said.

"Didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked as he leant down to take a closer look.

"It's not like getting parts for a mini metro," Sarah Jane laughed, "The technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

"Ooo, what's the nasty lady done to you?" he asked K9 as he scratched him behind the ears. Lucy rolled her eyes at him and went back to patting K9

…

They had found a cafe that was still open for the Doctor to have somewhere to get to work on K9. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were sat at a table by the Window with K9 on the table, and Rose and Mickey were at the counter waiting on chips.

Lucy was sitting at another table close by and watched the Doctor and Sarah Jane laugh at something. She smiled at them before she frowned and rubbed her chest. That sore feeling kept coming back, but only when she was sitting down or resting. She had pinpointed it to be more in the right side of her chest, but apart from that, had no idea what it was.

"See what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I haven't said I told you so," she heard Mickey say, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Shut up, I'm not listening," Rose replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Though I have prepared an 'I was right' dance I can show you later," Mickey laughed.

"2 quid love," the woman behind the counter said as Roses chips were done.

She handed some money over as Mickey laughed, "All this time you've been saying 'he's different' but the truth is, he's just like any other bloke,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rose said as they walked over to the table Lucy was sitting at. She lowered her hand so the other two would worry.

"I don't know," Mickey said as he looked back at the Doctor and Sarah Jane, having not noticed Lucy's hand, "But if I were you, I'd go easy on the chips,"

Rose paused as she put a chip in her mouth. She glanced at the Doctor before she looked down sheepishly.

Lucy frowned at Mickey before she put a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"So," Rose asked, " How long's it been since you saw me last?"

"Umm, actually," Lucy trailed off as she played with her fingers.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"This is my first time meeting you…" Lucy explained slowly.

Mickey just sat there with wide eyes while Rose said, "So that's why you were acting so weird before…"

Lucy just nodded sheepishly before Rose asked, "Wait. Have you met the Doctor before?"

"Yup," Lucy nodded.

"But if you haven't met me yet, and you've met the Doctor,"Rose asked, "What happens to me in the future?"

Lucy's eyes widened slightly and she thought back to Doomsday.

"It was a long time in his future. After he's regenerated," Lucy explained, hoping that Rose wouldn't become suspicious of anything.

"Oh, okay," Rose said, thankfully looking like she didn't catch on to anything.

Lucy let out a breath just before the Doctor gave a triumphant shout.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" he shouted as he jumped up.

We all walked over just as K9 said, "Master,"

"He recognises me!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Affirmative," K9 said as he wagged his tail

"Rose, give us the oil," the Doctor said as he held out his hand.

She handed it over and as the Doctor was unscrewing the lid of the jar it was in, she said, "I wouldn't touch it though. That dinner lady got all scorched,"

He looked at her seriously before he said, "I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that," and stuck his finger in the yellow gloop.

K9 stuck out a sort of suction cup looking antennae out of his head and the Doctor rubbed the oil over the end on it. K9 retracted the antennae and the Doctor screwed the lid back on the oil.

"Here we go, come on boy," he said as K9 started analysing the oil.

"Oil, ex..ex…ex..extract. Analysing,"

Listen to him man, that's a voice!" Mickey laughed.

"Careful," Sarah Jane said, "That's my dog,"

"Conclusion on analysis. Substance is Krillitane oil," K9 said as he finished his analysis.

"They're Krillitanes," the Doctor said as rolled back on his heels

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

Lucy nodded as the Doctor said, "Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be and add a whole suitcase full of bad,"

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a composite race," the Doctor explained, "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries. People you've invaded or been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes they looked just like us except they had really long necks,"

"What are they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children," the Doctor's voice turned icy, "They're doing something to the children,"

…

Lucy, Mickey and Sarah Jane were putting K9 in the boot as Mickey asked, "So what's with the tin dog?"

"The Doctor likes traveling with an entourage," Sarah Jane explained, " Sometimes they're human, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs,"

Mickey laughed before Sarah Jane asked, "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me? I'm their man in the Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm… Oh my god. I'm the tin dog." Mickey realised.

He sat down in the boot and Sarah Jane patted him on the shoulder.

Lucy looked on from the side with a small smile before she saw the Doctor and Rose walk out of the shop arguing. She could quite hear what they were saying, but she could vaguely remember them arguing about Sarah Jane. And if the Doctor would ever leave Rose behind like he did Sarah Jane.

Lucy saw them pause and remembered what was about to happen.

She ran forward and shouted, "Doctor!" just as a Krillitane dive bombed them.

The Doctor ran forward and covered Lucy with his body as the Krillitane came close to her. He straightened up though when it passed straight over top of them.

He watched it fly away in confusion as Sarah Jane asked, "Was that a Krillitane?"

"I didn't even touch her," Rose said as she nodded her head at Lucy, "What did it do that for?"

They all stood and watched it fly off before Sarah Jane said, "Alright, come on. Let's all go back to my place and get some sleep,"

They all nodded and walked back over to Sarah Jane's car and drove off towards Bannerman Road.

A/N

And that was chapter 8! Next chapter Lucy gets a huge surprise! Can anyone guess what it is?

I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you next week. Please leave a review telling me what you thought and your guesses for Lucy's surprise *wink*

Reviews

OnceadiaryintheTARDIS: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad your liking my story so far :)

Until next time!

\- Hunter of Artemis


	9. School Reunion Interlude

A/N

Hello Readers! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not posting last week. I was on an Easter camp and when I got back I though it would just be easier to post as usual on Sunday and not in the middle of the week. I hope that was okay and this makes up for for missing last week. I'll try and be as regular as I can with my posts and try my best not to skip weeks.

Can I just say... WE GOT TO 1,000 VIEWS! WOOHOO! I just wanted to thank you guys so much for reading my story and getting me to 1,000 views so early in to the story. Seriously. I'm blown away. I could never have asked for 1,000 views so early on. Just. Thank you.

Also I realised that it's probably not very clear what Lucy looks like. My fault. Bad me. She has long wavy brown hair that she keeps down and has pale blue eyes. She has quite soft features and is around 5 foot 5. So far she's worn long black leggings, a knit jumper and high top converse. That's just a brief description of her, but hopefully that helped you guys get a better understanding of her appearance.

This chapter isn't in the original series. I always wondered where they all went that night in School Reunion as it was never said. They didn't go back to the Tardis (they came from outside the school and arrived in Sarah Jane's car in the morning) so I guessed they went back to Sarah Janes house for the night. So this chapter is just about what I think would have happened. It's a little bit short than usual and I am trying to make my chapters longer, but I thought this should just be a stand alone chapter. It's a pretty big one in my mind event wise.

I do have another chapter to post but my internet is being a royal pain! I'm hoping I can get it up tonight, but if not it will definitely be tomorrow. Aggghhhh I feel so bbbaaaaadddddd. You guys have been waiting so long for an update and then as soon as I go to post, my internet breaks. Curse you internet gods! I'm hoping this chapter will go up at least... All I can do is hope. Just know that I'm trying as hard as I can to get these chapters up! I will find some Wifi even if that means venturing outside of the house...

Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Doctor Who, only my oc's and ideas/plot.**

Sarah Jane's house was big. 3 whole gigantic stories. But it only had 4 bedrooms. If Lucy hadn't been there it would have been fine, but because she was, there were 5 people, and only 4 rooms. Upon discovering this, the Doctor immediately volunteered himself for the couch.

So, after briefly talking about what they would do tomorrow, Rose, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Lucy each went up to their respective bedrooms to get some sleep. Sarah Jane offered them all some pajamas to sleep in which they gladly took.

Now, Lucy was lying in a twin bed, trying to get to sleep.

No matter what she did, Lucy's mind just didn't want to rest. She tossed and turned until finally she gave up and rolled onto her back.

Lucy stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

 _No sleep for me then._

Lucy then tried to think back to the last time she had slept and realised she hadn't since she'd met the Doctor.

She frowned in confusion, thinking that it had surely been more than a day that she'd been awake, and wondered why she didn't seem tired.

Lucy was drawn from her thoughts though when she realised that the sore feeling in her chest was back. She sat up and leaned back against the headboard if the twin bed.

Lucy winced as she rubbed her chest and thought, " _Why wouldn't it just go away?"_

It was a strange sort of pain. It kind of felt like when you pressed on a bruise, and was throbbing oddly.

Lucy was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard the door slowly creak open. She looked up quickly and tensed, but relaxed when she saw the Doctor poke his head in.

"Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to check and see that you were alright," he whispered as he opened the door further and stepped into the room.

"I'm fine," Lucy said as she slowly moved her hand away from her chest, "Just can't sleep is all,"

The Doctor walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and gestured to the bed before asking, "May I?"

Lucy nodded as she gave a light smile and folded her legs under the covers. The Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her and smiled.

"So," The Doctor said awkwardly.

"So," Lucy repeated with an awkward smile as she tapped her fingers. She could still feel the ache in her chest. Normally it had faded by now, only ever lasting for a moment.

"When is this for you?" The Doctor asked after a moment had passed.

Lucy frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"In relation to me," he clarified, "How long have you been travelling with me?"

"Well," Lucy started before finishing slowly, "I've kind of only met this you once before…"

"Oh," the Doctor said, looking slightly disappointed for a second before he masked his face with a smile, "Better make a good impression then!"

Lucy have a small laugh before wincing slightly as the ache flared up at her laugh.

The Doctor's expression immediately morphed into one of worry and asked quickly, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" as he looked over her.

Lucy looked down at her lap as she said, "It's fine. It's nothing really…"

The Doctor gave her a meaningful look before saying, "Lucy,"

Lucy sighed before explaining, "It's my chest," she raised a hand to indicate the spot, "It's been aching for a while now and I don't know why…"

"Let me have a look," the Doctor said as he pulled out a stethoscope from his jacket. He put the earpieces in his ears and held onto lucy's shoulder gently with one hand. He placed the end of the stethoscope on the left side of her chest and listened for a while before he moved it over the right side and did the same thing.

Lucy frowned as he moved it to the right side of her chest. What was he doing? Her heart's on the left side of her chest..

He nodded to himself before he removed the stethoscope and put it back in his pocket.

"Both working," he said with a smile.

Lucy was about to smile back when she registered what he had actually said.

 _Both?_

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"I said, both working," he repeated, not getting why she was so confused.

"What do you mean _both_ working?" She asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Both your hearts," he clarified, "They're working fine. Why are you acting so…" he trailed off when he saw Lucy's shocked face.

"Oh," he said quietly.

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she stared at the Doctor.

 _What did he mean two hearts? She only had one. Humans only had one heart. How could she have two hearts if she was human?_

All this went through her mind in a split second as she stared back at the Doctor.

Lucy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before she asked very slowly, "Doctor. What do you mean two hearts?"

The Doctor paused slightly before he answered just as slowly, "Okay, these next words might come as a bit of a shock."

The Doctor paused and let out a sigh.

"Lucy. You're a Time Lady."

Lucy's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

 _She wasn't a Time Lady. That was impossible! How could she be a Time Lady? She was Human. How could she be anything different?_

The Doctor asked her if she was alright but she barely heard him. She was reeling and trying to process this impossibility. She didn't even notice the Doctor take out his stethoscope again until he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her out of her daze.

"Do you want to listen?" he asked slowly.

She nodded slowly after a moment's hesitation. He handed her the listening end for her to put in her ears.

After she had done so, he raised the metal end to the left side of her chest like he did before. She heard her heart beating like normal. Then he moved the end to the right side of her chest.

Lucy gasped as she heard another heartbeat, just as strong as the first, coming from the right side of her chest.

She could feel the Doctor about to move the stethoscope away, but she reached up and held it there. She wanted to listen to the second heartbeat for a little longer. To convince herself that this was actually happening.

After a moment longer, Lucy released the Doctor's hand and let him take the stethoscope out of her ears.

"I'm a Time Lady," Lucy said shocked after a moment of stunned silence.

The Doctor smiled gently at her before saying sadly after a moment, "The last Time Lady."

Lucy looked up at him and saw the look of sadness on his face. Before she knew what she was doing, Lucy had reached up and enveloped him in a hug.

It took a moment for the Doctor to react, before he slowly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered into the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor hugged her harder as let himself fall into grief for his lost race.

After a while longer, the Doctor slowly let go of Lucy and moved back. He looked up and saw her quickly wipe a tear from her eye as she bowed her head.

He gently lifted her chin to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, it's okay," The Doctor said as Lucy let out a sob.

He pulled her back in for another hug and rested his chin on her head. He stroked her head as he held her gently sobbing figure.

She cried for her lost race. For the people she never met. For the home she never knew.

The Doctor pulled back and asked, "Why don't we do downstairs and I'll make you a nice cup of tea, hmm?"

Lucy nodded silently and they both got up.

On their way out of the room, Lucy picked up a blanket that was lying on the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself. The Doctor wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders as they made their way down stairs.

The Doctor Left Lucy on the couch for a moment, and when he returned, he held two cups of tea in his hands.

"There we go," he said as he settled in next to her and gave Lucy her tea.

Lucy cupped it in her hands as she huddled up on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Can I ask you something Doctor?" Lucy said as she looked down at her cup.

"Anything," he responded as looked down at her.

"Can you tell me about them? The Time Lords. Our Home…"

The Doctor smiled lightly as she looked up at him with sadness and curiosity.

"Of course," the Doctor replied warmly.

Lucy broke out into a grin and turned so she was facing the Doctor more. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her about the home she never knew.

"Our home, Gallifrey, lay in the constellation of Kasterborous. The sky was a bright burnt orange, and every day, the two suns would rise in the east and make the mountains shine in the light. The fields and plains were covered in soft red grass, that I used to run through as a child. My favourite thing about our planet though, were the trees. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when the wind blew through them it sounded like a song…."

Lucy closed her eyes as she listened in awe and imagined the sights the Doctor was describing.

They stayed there all night. The Doctor talking and Lucy listening to his wonderful stories of their lost people.

A/N

So that was Chapter 9! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and thought what I did was believable.

Please leave a review telling me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys. It truely makes my day.

Anyway! Until next Time!

-Hunter of Artemis


	10. School Reunion 2

A/N

I DID IT GUYS! I got the wifi working again! Achievement. Anyway, back to normal...

Hello readers! I give you, chapter 10! Back to the normal story line/episode plot. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm thinking of doing more original chapters along the way so tell me what you think!

Sorry about the huge A/N in the last chapter. Had a lot of stuff I wanted to say.

Side note: I apologise if there are any spelling or grammar errors in any of the chapters. I do miss things occasionally but I do try to go back and fix them if I see them.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Doctor Who (sadly), only my oc's and plot/ideas.**

I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

\- Hunter of Artemis

The Doctor, flanked by Lucy and Sarah Jane on one side, and Rose and Mickey on the other, stood in the parking lot of the school and looked on as the kids walked inside for another day of classes.

"Sarah, Lucy and Rose, you go to the maths room, crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside," The Doctor said looking straight ahead, "Here you might need this," the Doctor handed the sonic to Sarah Jane as Rose held her hand out on his other side. She glared at SarahJane for a moment before she turned her attention back to the school.

"Mickey surveillance," the Doctor continued, "I want you outside."

"Stand out side?" Mickey asked incredulously as the rest of the group started to walk towards the school.

"Here take these," Sarah Jane said as she tossed Mickey the keys to her car, "You can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," the Doctor called back.

"He's metal!" Mickey yelled back in annoyance.

"I didn't mean for him," The Doctor replied as Lucy hid a smile.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked the Doctor quickly.

"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch," The Doctor said darkly.

He reached down and gave Lucy's hand a squeeze as they walked through the doors of the school. Lucy looked up at him surprised, before she gave him a smile and they separated and went off to do their jobs.

…

Lucy and Rose were sat on some on the chairs in the computer lab while Sarah Jane had crawled underneath one of the desks and was trying to sonic open one of the computers.

She came out after a while and tried to sonic a computer screen before she frowned in confusion, "It's not working!"

"Give it to me," Rose said annoyed as she took the Sonic screwdriver and crawled back under the desk where Sarah Jane had been moments before.

"Used to work first time in my day," Sarah Jane said as she left Rose to work.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then," Rose muttered, but was still heard by the two other women.

Sarah Jane leaned back against the desk and said, "Rose, can I give you a piece of advice?"

Rose came out from underneath the desk and started to work on the screen before she said, "I have a feeling you're about to,"

Sarah Jane sighed, "I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be. And I don't want you to feel I'm intruding…"

"I don't feel threatened by you," Rose interrupted as she turned to look at the woman standing beside her, "If that's what you mean,"

"Right! Good…" Sarah Jane trailed off, "I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

"No?" Rose asked, "With the big sad eyes and the robot dog, what else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was, adjusting to life back on earth,"

"Thing is," Rose started as she stood up, "When you too met, they'd only just gotten rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you,"

"Rose!" Lucy exclaimed. Seeing this argument in the show was kind of funny, but seeing it in real life was horrible.

Rose looked back at Lucy in surprise, like she had forgotten she was there and looked a little sheepish, before Sarah Jane got up and gave a retort to Rose.

"I didn't have problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe,"

Rose turned back, forgetting about Lucy once again.

"Try me," Rose taunted.

"Mummy's," Sarah Jane tried.

"I've met ghosts," Rose answered.

"Robots. Lots of Robots," Sarah Jane tried again.

"Slitheen. In downing street," Rose shot back.

"Daleks,"

"Met the Emperor,"

There were just firing them off now, trying to outdo each other.

"Anti-matter monsters,"

"Gas mask Zombies,"

"Real living Dinosaurs,"

"Real living Werewolf,"

"The, Lochness Monster!" Sarah Jane shouted.

Rose paused, "Seriously?"

"Oh," Sarah Jane said as she brought her hands to her face.

Rose gave a little giggle and Sarah Jane joined her, Lucy smiled at the two. Even though the fighting was horrible, she had to admit it was a little funny.

"Listen to us," Rose laughed, "It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we ever fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor…"

Sarah Jane smiled before Rose started awkwardly, "When he was traveling with you, would he do that thing where he'd say something at like, 90 miles per hour, and you'd go 'what' and he'd look at you like just you dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the Time!" Sarah Jane laughed.

The both laughed a little before Sarah Jane asked amused, "Does he still stroke bit of the Tardis?"

"Yea! He does!" Rose laughed, "I'm like, do you two want to be alone?"

This time Lucy joined in the laughter as well as they all broke out into hysterics. They were all doubling over in laughter, and Lucy was glad she was sitting down. Otherwise she thought she might have fallen over she was laughing so much.

"How's it going?" The Doctor asked seriously as he walked into the room.

"What?" he asked confused as the three laughed harder when they saw him.

"Look, I need to find out what's programmed inside these," he said.

That just made the three laugh more. Lucy actually fell off her chair onto her knees she was laughing so much.

"What? Stop it!" the Doctor said feeling slightly flustered.

They just kept laughing away until eventually they calmed down and the Doctor slowly approached them, still a bit weary.

They all stood to attention though when the school's intercom system went off, "All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff please congregate in the staff room,"

Everyone but Lucy glanced around at the others in the room. Lucy could only think about the teachers. Rose hurried off to the door as she realised kids would probably be streaming into the class any minute.

She started directing students to another classroom as Lucy turned to the Doctor.

"I can't shift it," the Doctor said as he soniced on of the computers hard drives.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Anything except a deadlock seal," The Doctor told Sarah Jane before he said, "There's got to be something inside here… What are they teaching those kids?"

"I need to go," Lucy said quickly. The Doctor turned to her confused.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, "I need you here,"

"But…" Lucy trailed off as she bit her lip. Every second she wasted meant that the teachers were getting closer and closer to their deaths.

Lucy contemplated telling the Doctor about the teachers when suddenly the projector turned on and showed a code running.

Lucy looked down in sadness. She was too late. All the teachers would have been dead by now. She gave a sigh before she steeled herself. Right now they needed to focus on saving the kids. She could mourn later.

"You wanted the program," Sarah Jane said as she looked at the computer in front of her and saw it was running the program as well, "There it is."

Everyone turned to look at the projector screen and the Doctor stepped forward so he could see it better.

"It's some sort of code," he said as he examined the symbols that were running across the screen.

"No.." the Doctor whispered as it dawned on him what the code was, "No they can't be…"

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm," the Doctor realised.

Lucy nodded as Sarah Jane asked, "Skasis what?"

"The god maker, the universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, all yours to control," the Doctor explained darkly.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered for the Doctor, dread filling her up.

"And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens. It works as a conducting agent. Making the kids cleverer," The Doctor explained as he walked about the room, flustered.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them," Rose said nervously,

"What's 59 times 35?" the Doctor asked.

"2,065," Rose answered immediately.

The Doctor gave her meaningful look and she realised, "Oh my god."

"But why use children?" Sarah Jane asked, "Why can't they use adults?"

"No it's got to be children," the Doctor said darkly, "The God maker need imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code…"

"They're using their souls," Lucy finished angrily.

She hated anything that put children in danger. Adults or aliens, she could almost handle. But children. That's where Lucy drew the line.

"Let the lesson begin," Mr Finch said calmly.

Everyone turned to glare at the man (well, Krillitane) who had put all those children's lives at risk.

"Just think on it Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it," Mr Finch said as he slowly moved towards the Doctor.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch?" the Doctor retorted, "Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet, all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made it this power was used for good," Mr Finch said as he stepped closer to the Doctor.

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor laughed.

"No. Someone like you."

The Doctor looked slightly confused as My Finch continued, "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side."

My Finch stepped forward again towards the Doctor in an attempt to sway him, "Think of the things you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Ascinta. Your own people Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords, reborn!"

Lucy shook her head as Sarah Jane said, "Doctor, Don't listen to him!"

"You could be with him throughout eternity," My Finch turned to Sarah Jane, "Young, fresh. Never whither, never age, never die."

"Their lives are so fleeting," Mr Finch continued as he walked towards the three woman. Rose and Sarah Jane backed up slightly while Lucy held her ground and stared the Krillitane down.

"So many goodbyes," he continued, turning away from Lucy's glare and back to the Doctor, "How lonely you must be Doctor. Join us.

"I could save everyone," the Doctor said as he stared out at nothing.

"Yes," Mr Finch whispered.

"I could stop the war," the Doctor said in a daze. The Krillitane smiled in triumph at the Doctor's words.

"No," Sarah Jane said suddenly.

"The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship. Everything has it's time, and everything ends," she finished solemnly.

Lucy slowly walked towards the Doctor when she saw he wasn't moving. She stepped in front of him and grabbed his hand gently in hers. He broke out of the trance he was in and looked sadly down at the girl before him. She smiled up at him sadly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She held his gaze for a moment longer before she stepped to side and eg do of his hand.

The Doctor looked back up at the screen at the front of the room for a moment before he turned quickly and grabbed a chair, before he threw it at the screen.

It shattered and the Doctor screamed, "Out!" before he grabbed Lucy's hand and they all ran out of the room.

They ran down the corridor and down some stairs before they ran into Mickey. They could hear screeching echoing down the hallway from all where they had just come from.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked out of breath, before they saw Krillitanes coming at them from down another hallway.

They all turned and ran in the opposite direction before they ran into the cafeteria. The Doctor ran for the door at the other end of the room, pulling Lucy along with him. He tried to open the door but found it padlocked shut. He went to go and sonic the door open when Mr Finch burst into the hall followed closely by the rest of the Krillitanes.

"Are they my teachers?" the young boy (Kenny) who had showed up with mickey asked.

"Yeah, sorry," the Doctor answered distractedly as he watched the Krillitanes fly around the room.

"We need the Doctor alive," My Finch said as he glared at the group of people in front of him.

"As for the other's, you can feast."

The Doctor's eyes widened at that and he dived at Lucy as one of the Krillitanes flew at her. He pulled her to the ground as the Krillitane flew straight over them. He helped her up but they stayed in a crouch as they kept being dive bombed. The only thing keeping them from attacking Lucy was the fact that the Doctor was shielding her. The others though didn't have the Doctor to shield them. They were barely managing to keep the Krillitanes at bay by using chairs to bat them away.

Then, a laser shot one of the Krillitanes and it fell to the ground. They all turned to see K9 roll in with and start to shoot at the Krillitanes.

"K9!" Sarah Jane exclaimed as Mr Finch screamed in anger.

"Suggest you engage running mode, Mistress," K9 said as he rolled towards them.

The Doctor stood up and spotted an open door on the other side of the room and shouted, "Come on!" before he grabbed Lucy's hand again and made a dash for the exit.

"K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, Master," K9 said as they all ran from the room.

They ran down a corridor and ran into a classroom, and the Doctor soniced the door shut behind them.

A/N

And that was chapter 10! Boy that was a mission. I have this bad habit of not writing ahead of time so it gets to about 10 on a Sunday night and I go I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING and then write like mad until something half decent comes out. Bad me. One day I'll learn...

Also I know this chapter ends kind of abruptly but I wasn't sure when to finish it and was worried my wifi would poop out again so I just stopped... Hope that's okay!

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it!

Reviews:

Crystal-star-Tyler: I'm so happy you're enjoying my story so far! Thanks for reviewing!

grapejuice101: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! It's great hearing that people are liking my story.

yellowroseoftenw: That sucks that people have been abandoning their stories. I promise to not abandon this one! I'm too excited about it to stop writing. I'm so glad you like my story. I'll try and keep as regular as I can with postings, but I might miss a week sometimes. BuUntil next timt don't feel like I'm abandoning it! I'll just be really busy with school or other stuff and will come back to it as soon as I can :)

e!

\- Hunter of Artemis


	11. School Reunion 3

A/N

Hello Readers! Welcome to chapter 11! There's only one chapter this week as I'm going back to school tomorrow. There should be two chapters next week tho! This chapter is a bit of a mix between original stuff and episode plot, so tell me what you think of it!

Can I just say, you guys are completely amazing. I have to pinch myself all the time at the results this story has been getting. When we reached 2,000 views I had no words to describe what I was feeling. I was proud of myself and happy that so many of you were enjoying by little piece of writing. You guys are the reason I keep doing this. You guys are beautiful creatures and I want to thank you for coming back each week. It warms my heart every time I see a new review, or a new follower or a new view. So just thank you.

Okay. Mushy stuff over. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

\- Hunter of Artemis

The group had taken refuge in one of the classrooms and were sitting back against the desks while they caught their breath.

The Doctor leaned back against the front desk and had his head tilted back in thought. Suddenly, he snapped his head up and said, "It's the oil!"

Everyone looked at him confused as Lucy gave a small smile at his realisation.

"Krillitane lifeforms can't handle the oil. That's it!" he exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing in thought, "They've changed their own physiology so much even their own oil's toxic to them."

He looked over at Lucy for confirmation. She gave a slight nod and smiled, as an idea started forming in the Doctor's mind.

"How much oil was there in the kitchens?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Barrels of it," she said she she came to stand next to the Doctor.

Just then, scretching came from behind the door as the Krillitanes started clawing at it, trying to force it open.

"Okay we need to get to the kitchen," the Doctor said, before he turned to Mickey, "Mickey?"

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey exclaimed in annoyance.

"Get the children unplugged and out of the school," the Doctor ordered, surprising Mickey by the important task he'd given him.

"Now. Bats, Bats, Bats. How do we fight Bats?" The Doctor mumbled as he scrunched up his face in thought.

Lucy turned and smiled at the school boy in their group and encouraged, "Kenny?"

Kenny's eyes widened in realisation and he ran to the fire alarm on the wall and pulled it.

The Doctor looked up in surprise before he looked over at Kenny and laughed. He ran to the door and pushed it open to see the Krillitanes all clutching their heads in pain and staggering around.

 _Bats and their sensitive ears_ , Lucy thought as they ran past the lurching forms.

They had run down another corridor when they heard the alarm stop and pushed themselves to go faster. Lucy was just thinking about how much running there was when K9 popped around a corner and gave her fright.

"K9!" Lucy exclaimed, half in fright and half in relief.

The Doctor paused and turned around before he beamed as he saw his metal companion.

"Good boy! Come on!" the Doctor said as he patted K9's head before he took Lucy's hand and pulled her off down the corridor towards the others.

They caught up to the others just as they reached the kitchens. Rose led the way over to the barrels and the Doctor tried sonicing them open.

"They've been deadlock sealed," the Doctor said as he soniced the barrels, "Finch must've done it. I can't open them!"

He ran to check another barrel just before K9 said, "They would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing."

"Right," the Doctor said quietly before he turned to the group and ordered, "The rest of you out the back door. K9 stay with me."

Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny made for the door at the back of the kitchens but Lucy paused. She knew K9 had to stay but she didn't want to leave the Doctor.

He turned to her and said gently, "You too Lucy."

She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again at the look he gave her. She sighed before she turned to K9 and gave him a quick pat on the head before she ran after the others.

She burst out the door and Rose immediately Rose asked, "Where's the Doctor?"

"He's coming," Lucy replied, not wanting to give away what he doing inside.

After another minute, the Doctor ran out of the door and locked it.

Sarah Jane looked around quickly before she asked, "Where's K9?

Lucy looked at her sadly as the Doctor avoided the question, "We need to run."

"Where is he?" Sarah Jane tried again, "What have you done!"

The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her away from the building. She fought him for a moment before she started running like he instructed. He took her hand in one of his and Lucy's in the other as they ran as far away as they could from the school. They arrived at the front of the school just as Mickey did with all the students from inside. Lucy exhaled in relief at seeing the kids safe, even though already knew they would've been fine.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as the krillitanes in the kitchen exploded, taking half the school with them. The kids started cheering as they saw their destroyed school. Rose jumped up and down and Mickey got a hug from some school students while Lucy, Sarah Jane and the Doctor looked dejectedly at the school, thinking of their lost friend.

Lucy looked over at Kenny talking to one of the students before they shouted, "Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!"

They all cheered louder before they started chanting, "Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!"

Lucy smiled before she turned back to Sarah Jane who was staring blankly ahead.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said quietly, unsure how to comfort the woman.

"It's alright. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really," she replied, not sounding fine at all.

Lucy enveloped her in a tight hug and Sarah Jane clung to her as she started to cry.

…

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Lucy had gone back inside the destroyed school to fetch the Tardis. The Doctor left for a moment before he returned with something wrapped up in his coat, but before anyone could ask him what was in the bundle, he rushed out of the console room and disappeared into the Tardis.

Lucy didn't notice though as she stared with wide eyes at the room before her. She took in the coral like support beams holding up the ceiling, the 'round things' all over the walls, the metal grating underneath her feet, until her gaze finally settled upon the console itself. She slowly made her way towards it before she reached out a hand and gently stroked one of the panels. She felt the Tardis hum a welcome in her mind and Lucy smiled. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Hello. It's so very nice to meet you."

The Tardis hummed back, making Lucy grin.

After a moment, Rose piped up, having not noticed Lucy's bewilderment, and asked, "Do you know what he was carrying?"

Lucy smiled lightly as she thought of the gift the Doctor left Sarah Jane on the show, before she answered evasively, "A gift for Sarah Jane,"

Rose frowned slightly before she smiled again and said, "I'm going to freshed up a bit," and started for the door to the hallway.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled quickly upon realising something.

Rose stopped and turned around before she asked confused, "What is it?"

Lucy fidgeted nervously before she said slowly, "I've never really been in the Tardis before…"

Rose's mouth fell open in shock.

"You mean, you've never been in the Tardis before?" she asked still shocked.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and shook her head, "I mean i've seen it in the show, but it never showed more than the console room…"

"Well!" Rose replied, having gotten over her initial shock, "I'll just have to give you a tour then!"

She ran over the where Lucy was standing and linked her arm through her's before pulling her in the direction of the door.

"Welcome to the Tardis!"

…

Rose had taken her on an extensive tour of Tardis. They had seen the pool, the infamous wardrobe, a room filled with odd alien trinkets, the library(Lucy's favourite), and were now standing outside a wooden door with 'Lucy' written in cursive in the centre of it. Lucy stared at the door unmoving for a long time, just taking it in.

 _I have my own room on the Tardis…_ Lucy thought.

Rose could see that this was a big moment for Lucy and quietly said, "I'll leave you to your room. The console room is the third door on the right down this way. Come out when you're ready."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly before Rose gave her arm a squeeze and walked away.

Lucy stared at the door for a moment longer before she grasped the gold handle and opened the door.

She gasped as she stepped into her room and gazed around at it. It had a soft grey carpet and deep blue walls. The back wall was made up entirely of a bookcase which had a cut out in the middle where a large double bed sat. Like the walls, the bed was covered in various shades of blue and had a mountain of cushions piled on it. In one corner on the room next to the bookcase, there was a huge armchair that looked perfect for reading. The wall beside it was strung with fairy lights and they gave off a soft glow. Further along the wall, there was an L-shaped desk tucked into the corner with various colour pencils, markers and paint brushes strewn around and sitting in little pots. She walked over to it and opened on of the draws to find her favourite paints all stored away neatly. In the next draw, there was a mountain of drawing paper and when she closed the draw, she noticed a thin storage compartment attached to the side of the desk housing larger pieces of drawing paper. Lucy smiled as she looked around the room again. This was her dream room. She couldn't have imagined it better herself.

Lucy was interrupted from her thoughts but someone saying, "So you found your room then?"

She turned to find the Doctor leaning against the door frame and smiling at her.

"It's perfect," she replied, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

The Doctor chuckled before he said, "I wanted to give you the tour myself, but it seems Rose beat me to it."

Lucy smiled sheepishly before she frowned and said, "How did you know I hadn't been in the Tardis before?"

"Easy," the Doctor said, "When we came in you looked around the place like you'd never seen it before,"

"But, ran out of the console room as soon as we got here?" Lucy said confused.

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye," He smiled.

Lucy blushed lightly before she said, "Well, she's beautiful."

The Tardis hummed in appreciation and they both chuckled.

"We should get back. I have something I need to do before we can leave," the Doctor said after a moment.

Lucy nodded, and after taking one last look around the room, she shut the door and they walked back to the console room.

…

The Doctor had moved the Tardis so we were in a park. He stepped out briefly before he came back inside with Sarah Jane.

Sarah walked up to the console and looked around the place in wonder, much like I had done earlier.

"You've redecorated."

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked as Mickey, Rose and Lucy came to stand where Sarah Jane and the Doctor were.

"Oh, yeah. I do," she said as she looked around, "I preferred it as it was, but it'll do," she smiled.

"I love it," Rose added as she leaned back in the railing.

"Hey you. What's 47 times 369?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No idea," Rose replied happily, "It's gone now, the oil's faded."

"Still clever though. More than a match for him, I think," she said as she gestured to the Doctor.

Rose smiled before she said warmly, "You and me both."

Lucy nudged the Doctor and nodded her head in Sarah Jane's direction before he said, "Umm. We're about to head off. But, you could come with us,"

The Doctor smiled in invitation before it slowly dropped as Sarah Jane shook her head and admitted, "I can't do this anymore,"

"Beside! I've got a much bigger adventure waiting ahead. It's time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

The Doctor, Rose and Lucy smiled sadly before Mickey piped up after a moment, "Can I come?"

Sarah Jane looked at him confused before he clarified, "Not with you. With you," Mickey pointed at the Doctor.

"Coz I'm not just the tin dog. And I want to see what's out there," Mickey finished as the Doctor looked curiously at him.

"Oh, come on Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!" Sarah Jane tried.

He paused for a moment before he agreed, "Okay then. I could do with a laugh,"

Rose rolled her eyes and looked away from all of them in annoyance. Lucy knew she didn't want Mickey on board, but also knew that they'de have a lot of fun while it lasted.

Mickey broke out in a huge grin before he turned to Rose and asked, "Rose, is that okay?"

"No, it's great! Why not," she answered sarcastically, annoyed that the Doctor didn't ask her first.

The Doctor looked between Mickey and Rose, starting to get that Rose wasn't very pleased with his decision.

After an awkward silence, Sarah Jane broke it by saying, "I better go,"

She grabbed Rose and whispered something to her while the Doctor leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Was that not the right thing to do?"

Lucy shook her head lightly before answering, "I think she would have liked it better if you had asked her first."

The Doctor looked back at Rose just as her and Sarah Jane broke apart. The Doctor walked over to the doors and led Sarah Jane out. The doors had just closed when a light started to glow around Lucy.

"What? No!" Lucy pouted as she noticed the glow and realised what it meant, "I wanted to see Sarah Jane's face when she found K9!"

"Rose lifted her eyebrows before she gave Lucy a quick hug and said, "I'll see you soon. Don't get into too much trouble!"

Lucy smiled and said, "See you Rose, Mickey. Tell the Doctor I said bye!"

And with that. She disappeared in a flash of light, and was swept away to another adventure.

A/N

And that was chapter 11! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it!

Side note, I got a review from someone saying that they were interested to see how Lucy gets along with Twelve. I wasn't originally planning on incorporating him into the story just because it didn't cross my mind to. But would you guys be interested in seeing Twelve in this story? Let me know what you think!

Reviews:

 **yellowroseoftenw:** Im glad your liking my play on the character/my own :) Thanks for reviewing. To keeping on writing!

 **bored411:** I'm happy you're enjoying it. As a side note. I started reading your Alexander story but didn't even realise it was yours until a couple of days ago when I realised your username was the same... Small world! Loving it so far tho! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

 **Jaimee2014:** Thanks for leaving a review. Reviews always make me smile :) I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

Until next time!

\- Hunter of Artemis


	12. Reviews for Chapter 11

A/N

Hello Readers! Sorry about the reviews being in a separate chapter. Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload the chapter with the reviews on it... Probably something to do with the word could or something? I don't know but I stilled wanted to respond to the review I got since the last chapter was posted. Sorry for in inconvenience. Here are the reviews!

 **Reviews** :

 **Sbrown963** : Thanks for your input! I really appreciate it. Thank you for reviewing.

 **bored411** : Thanks for the review. I'm excited to write Nine and Twelve into the story. One of the two will be popping up a couple chapters time, so not long to wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **KittyCatKate** : Thanks! And thank you for leaving your opinion and your concern. It's much appreciated. Many thanks for the review!

 **SeleneAlice** : Sorry for the wait. I hope you like what I'm planning for Nine and Twelve! Their chapters will be a bit sparse though as I'm only using one season for each therefore less episodes to work with. Thanks for the review!

 **LilactheDryad** : Wow, okay. I'll try and answer all your questions the best I can, but if I didn't answer one it's because I don't quite understand what you mean. Unfortunately the Doctor doesn't save the paramedics in _The Lazarus Experiment_. He arrives too late just like he did in the show. I'm glad you enjoyed the way I wrote _Curse of the Black Spot_! I think you were referring to my plan for Lucy and the general plot line, but yes I do have a plan. It might take a while to play out sometimes it might not seem like I do have a plan, but I assure you I do. Yes Lucy did know who Sarah Jane was, but that didn't necessarily mean that her and Rose wouldn't fight. I thought it was important to the plot line and also their characters relationship to keep the fighting in there. Plus I really enjoyed those scenes... Lucy's second heart doesn't exactly hurt. It's just a new feeling to her, which I'm sure you can imagine would be a very strange sensation suddenly having a second heart beating in your chest. I wasn't quite sure how to go about it so tried to portray it as an ache. Sorry if it didn't seem realistic. And as to when that chapter took place, it was the same night where they bumped into Sarah Jane in the school. In the show it just skips ahead to the next morning and I always wondered what they might have done that night. I thought it was logical for them to all star at Sarah's place as they arrived at the school the next morning in her car. Sorry if some things weren't very clear. I'm still getting the hang of writing this. Hopefully things will be clearer in the future.

 **Alix Winchester** : Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the wait. I felt a little bad writing Lucy leaving without saying bye to the Doctor but... You're awesome too! Everyone is awesome.

Sorry again for the long wait on the last chapter.

Until Next time!

\- Hunter of Artemis


	13. The Time of Angels 1

Chapter 12

 **Hi guys. Thank you to those who said that the chapter was unreadable. I'm so sorry about that, the site glitched. Let me know if it happens** **again!**

 **IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END. PLEASE READ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Just my own character and plot.**

Lucy stumbled into a wall as she landed somewhere in the Doctors time stream. She brought a hand to her face and rubbed her forehead as she waited for her eyes to clear. When they did, she saw a red headed woman in a red jumper facing away from her. Lucy looked past the girl to see what she was looking at, and saw a giant screen in a smallish metal room with an image of a stone statue on it.

Lucys heart clenched and her eyes widened as she realised where and when she was. She moved her hand down the wall she was leaning against and nudged a box, which caused it to fall and bang against the metal floor loudly.

The woman who Lucy realised was Amy gasped and turned around in fright.

"Oh! You scared me," She exclaimed with a hand over her heart.

"You have to go," Lucy said blankly without looking away from the screen.

"What? Why?" Amy asked confused "And how did you get in here?"

"I... I just got here," Lucy dodged the question. She couldn't think well enough to come up with a proper answer. All she knew was that she had to get Amy out of that room before the door closed.

Amy narrowed her eyes in suspicion and put here hands on her hips, "That's good, but who are you,"

"Just go and get the Doctor. Please," Lucy said as her hands started to shake, "Tell him, it's the angel. Tell him it's here."

Amy looked at her sceptically before she turned and left to find the Doctor.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as Amy left. She was safe. Though her happy thoughts were shattered when she herd the door close behind her. She swallowed as she stared at the Angel looking back at her through the screen.

 _Don't look at the eyes. Anything but the eyes._

Lucy tried to remember how Amy had stopped the Angel in the show but her brain wasn't working properly and she couldn't think.

About a minute passed of agonising silence before she heard something on the other side of the door.

"Hello?" Lucy heard a muffled voice say from the other side of the door.

"Doctor?" Lucy asked as she backed up so she was standing next to the door. She could hear the fear in her voice as she desperately hoped the voice belonged to the Doctor.

"Lucy?" The Doctor asked as he recognised her voice, "What are you doing in there?"

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Trying to stop an Angel from climbing out of a screen," Lucy replied as nonchalantly as she could, but she knew he could hear how scared she was.

There wasn't a reply and Lucy started to panic.

"Doctor?"

"Yes yes, I'm here. It's going to be okay. Your going to be okay," he tried to reassure her, but sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well.

"Doctor, I can't remember. I can't remember what I'm supposed to do," Lucy said in panic as she started to freak out.

"That's okay, that's fine." The Doctor said, trying to keep her calm.

Lucy then heard mumbling from behind the door, and she waited for the Doctor to say something else. At this point her eyes had started to water from being held open for so long. She tried to keep them open, but her eyes closed of their own accord and she blinked.

Lucy let out a sob as she saw the Angel standing in front of the screen.

"Doctor, it's in the room!" Lucy shouted in terror as she tried to open the door.

"Don't blink Lucy. Do not blink!" The Doctor ordered.

"What do I do?" She asked as she started to hyperventilate.

"Don't take your eyes off it. It can't move if you're looking!" The Doctor called. She could hear his sonic as he tried to open the door, and him say something about a dead lock.

"Doctor what do I do!" Lucy could feel her self panicking. Her hands were shaking and her head was starting to feel funny. She couldn't focus.

"Can you turn it off? The screen, can you turn it off?" He called through the door.

Lucy took a deep breath to steady herself. She started to move towards the desk were the remote was and called out, "Hang on."

She grabbed the remote off the desk and walked back to the door, not looking away from the angel for a moment. She tried to turn the screen off but if kept turning itself back on.

"It just keeps turning back on."

Lucy flinched as the Doctor let out a frustrated yelled and hit the door.

"The book. Where's the book?" The Doctor asked hurriedly before she heard him run to find it.

Lucy backed away until she hit the back wall and slid down it. She sat huddled on the floor and clutched the remote to her chest as she stared at the angel. She could hear River speaking to Amy outside but couldn't focus on what they were saying.

She heard the Doctor get back from where ever he ran off to.

"Lucy, not the eyes. Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes!"

She heard Amy ask why she couldn't look at the eyes and the doctor replied with, "The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

Lucy tried not to look. She really did, but it was like something was pulling her gaze to the Angels eyes.

She tried to think, to figure out how she was supposed to stop it. Eyes. Images. Windows. Doors…. Wait. Images.

"Doctor, what did it say about images. The book. What did it say?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel is an Angel," River said as she heard the sonic again.

Lucy clutched the remote tighter in her fist. _Whatever holds the image of an angel._ She watched as the projected image of the Angel flicker every few seconds before she gasped.

"Four seconds," Lucy whispered. It's four seconds then a blip. Amy froze it on the blip.

Lucy put one hand behind her and pushed herself up. She stood with her back against the back wall and held the remote out in front of her.

"Okay you can do this," she whispered to her self. She drew in a deep breath before she started counting softly.

"One, two, three, Four."

On four, she pressed the pause button on the remote. The projection of the Angel glitched before the screen shut down and took the Angel with it.

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes in relief as she heard the door unlock and open.

Before she could turn around to face the door, someone barrelled into her and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. She stiffened for a moment before she saw a shoulder covered in a tweed jacket, and relaxed a tiny bit. She let her head fall onto the Doctors shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Lucy took a shaky breath as she tried to calm down from what just happened. When she had stopped shaking, she let go on the Doctor and stepped back.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

Lucy gave him a small smile and nodded her head, not quite trusting her voice to be stable yet. He studied her for a moment longer, seeming to not quite believe her, before he turned around to check out the screen to make sure the Angel wouldn't come back out of it.

"Was that the Angel?" Amy asked, slightly confused about what just happened.

"That was a projection of the Angel," The Doctor said while he sonic some cables," It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant."

River and Amy exchanged a worried glance while Lucy started to fiddle with her fingers nervously. _This was going to be a difficult one_ , Lucy thought.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion outside that was followed by shouts.

"I think they blew through the cliff face," She said quietly.

"Okay. Now it starts," The Doctor said almost as softly as Lucy. He was aware how serious the situation was and could tell by how scared Lucy was that this was going to be a particularly nasty adventure.

He took one last look at her before he hurried out of the room. Amy followed after him, but River stayed with Lucy and walked with her over to the Bishop to make sure she was okay.

"Bishop," River called to get his attention. He turned to face the two and nodded at River.

"Doctor Song. Who's this?" He asked as he looked at Lucy.

"This is Lucy," River said meaningfully, like The Bishop should know who she is.

"Father Octavian. It's a privilege. I wasn't aware you would be joining us on this mission," He shook her hand as he introduced himself.

"Um, I wasn't either…" Lucy said, a little confused at how he knew who she was.

River interjected before the Bishop could said anything more.

"This is very early in her time stream. She hasn't been travelling with the Doctor very long,"

"She doesn't know much about the situation yet," River said, a bit like she was trying to imply that she was talking about something other than the mission.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at this and looked between River and Father Octavian, and observed the silent conversation they seemed to be having. Lucy shook her head and brushed it off, but made a mental note to ask River about it later.

Before anything else could be said, The Doctor jogged up to them and grabbed a hold of Lucys hand.

"Come one. We're going in now," he said to all of them before he pulled Lucy towards the cliff where they would enter the maze.

She glanced up at the Doctor and took note of how his jaw was clenched and how he had a determined look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked him after a moments deliberation, "You seem tense."

He looked down at her with that same look before it quickly morphed in to a grin.

"What do you mean? It's not like we're about to climb up into a burning spaceship with a creature that could potentially kill us," He joked, seeming to try and lighten the mood.

Lucy just smiled as they reached the cliff face.

 _Here we go,_ she thought as she watch the clerics being lowered down into the maze.

 **A/N**

 **Hello Readers. I'm back!**

 **I have to apologise for being away for so long. I haven't been in the best headspace for quite a while. I failed my final year of school and that really put a large dent in my self confidence and self worth. But I'm slowly getting better and I've gotten over it to the point I don't have a break down every time I think about it. But still, I shouldn't have left this story for so long and forgotten about it. But I'm back now.**

 **I might not post every week, but I'll make an effort to post as often as I can. I won't forget about you again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little short, but I was feeling inspired and wanted to get something up so I could kick myself into gear and force myself to start writing again. The next ones will hopefully be longer. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and tell what you thought of it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **\- Artemis**


End file.
